Dead Hearts Can Love, Too
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Post BD: Demetri is starting to lose interest in his life but a few encounters with his singer will change all that. Can he find true love in the midst of the Volturi's watchful eyes and insatiable thirst? Demetri/OC not cheesy, I promise! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After watching New Moon, I can't help but think that Demetri is HOT! And his accent was to die for. So, it resulted in this lovely little fic! Not over yet, more chapters to come. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. No characters except for Anna belong to me.**

**ENJOY!!!**

After last night's events, Demetri was feeling hollow and oddly cold. How could this happen? He knew the rules: don't kill humans in Volterra. But that girl… she was just so mouthwatering and beautiful and she just happened to be strolling by the castle at sundown. He had caught her scent quickly and made sure that he had been in her line of sight.

_She nearly toppled over when she saw him, lithe and graceful, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an enticing look on his face. Oh yes, Demetri knew that his sexual prowess was more than enough to lure any person close enough to become his prey. _

_She made eye contact with him and surprisingly didn't flinch at all at the shocking color of his eyes. He beckoned her closer with one of his fingers and she obliged him._

"_Here, kitty kitty." he cooed, watching with great pleasure as she made her way towards him._

_Once she was close enough, he closed the distance between them in a millisecond and took her face in his hands, taking in her delicious scent. _

"_That's right, love."_

_It was such an overpowering fragrance, he had never experienced anything like it before in his life. Demetri leaned in and took a whiff of her hair, taking the time to kiss her neck eliciting a moan from her. Oh, how he loved it when his prey moaned. It made the kill so much more sensual and therefore, more enjoyable. For him, at least. _

_He tilted his head as if examining her, wondering what she would taste like. _Heavenly, I'm sure. What a shame. She sure is beautiful._ But her beauty could not overshadow the pleasant scent that radiated from her._

"_Oh, Darling. Forgive me…" he whispered into her ear, relishing the goosebumps that settled there. He could feel her fear but she was more intrigued by him than afraid._

"_Anything." he stopped, mid-bite when he heard her angelic voice. Her eyes had closed and she was basically accepting death, as long as he was the one to deliver it. It was like that most of the time but Demetri couldn't shake why this time was different. _

_He pushed her away roughly, hard enough to send her to the ground, and he hurried back inside the castle to find Aro. He had never, not once, stopped mid-hunt. Especially when his prey was right there for the taking. _

"_Demetri!" Aro clapped his hands together. "How_ lovely _to see you."_

"_The same to you, Master." he said, avoiding Aro's gaze._

"_Is something wrong? Come." Demetri was used to this command by now. All he had to do was give Aro his hand, all his thoughts laid out before him._

"_Ah." Aro breathed. "What strength you have! How remarkable, Demetri. Not even I would have been able to accomplish so much."_

"_My throat aches for her. But I…" he stopped, not wanting to confuse himself. _No. This is nothing but bloodlust. The next time I see her, or smell her, rather, she's done.

_Aro reached for him once more. "No, my good friend. You should not have to wait. Seek her, as it is your gift. Felix will get her out of the city and she will be yours for the taking. Felix?"_

_The bulky vampire came to stand next to Demetri._

"_Yes, Master." they replied in unison before bowing out. _

He sighed, not wanting to remember that day. Ever since then, Demetri rarely ever left the safe confines of the Volturi castle. Everything he ever needed was there. That, and he did not want to risk running into _her_ again.

Most importantly, he had a fresh supply of food, courtesy of the lovely Heidi. Ah, Heidi. The beautiful vixen that lured all of the unsuspecting humans to what would be their last breath; their meals. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but she really did need to stop fawning over him. Sure, he had tried to be with her before. It lasted about a week, maybe two. It was over a hundred years ago and she still hadn't given up. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her. She was the object of desire of every man in the Volturi. Felix had tried his hand at gaining her heart, as well as the higher three: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. And those had their own wives but Heidi was a temptress and she praised herself for it. After all, they all owed her very much for without her beauty, they would be starving… _weak_.

And Jane… Demetri had always found her to be rather annoying, to be perfectly honest. All the women in the Volturi were stunning, to be sure, but none ever caught his attention for non-physical characteristics. Even the human at the front desk, what was her name? Gina, Gianna…? No matter. Even she was more interesting than the lot he was forced to spend most of his time with. And so he coveted the times when Aro would order him on this mission or that, to retrieve someone by using his unparalleled tracking abilities.

As was not the case today. Today, Demetri simply felt like having some time to himself away from the mediocrity of the minds of the Volturi. They were all intelligent and made for good conversation but something was missing for him and he had yet to figure out what it was. His mind refused to believe that it could be love.

Love wasn't something tangible for someone like him, always waiting on Aro hand and foot. _Might as well marry him_, he thought, laughing to himself before stopping to realize that he hadn't laughed in a long time. Five-hundred and twenty-six years he had been with the Volturi, forever stuck at age twenty-three. Going out into Volterra was his only way of getting away from the rest of the Volturi. And only at night, of course, to avoid the risk of Volterra's human inhabitants ever finding out the truth about what lay beneath the cobblestoned city streets and beyond the marbled walls.

It was two in the morning and no one should have been out and about but Demetri quickly caught the scent of a human. Aro would not be happy about this. Except the human was getting closer at a faster rate and he could hear its heart beating furiously fast.

"Oh, thank God!" she shouted, when she saw him and ran into him, clutching his arms rather tightly. "We have to go, there's something terrible, I can't…" And her terrified eyes soon grew wide.

Demetri sensed another vampire… Felix. He sighed at the poor girl. She must have seen the resemblance between him and her attacker. And then he realized she was the same girl he'd met three years ago. More mature now, and even more beautiful… His grip on her tightened as he pushed her behind him.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing?" Felix asked, bewildered by Demetri's behavior.

"Nothing. Just…" And he really did have no explanation as to why he was shielding the human girl behind him. Oh, her blood did smell divine. And then it hit him. _La tua cantante_, Aro had once said of Edward Cullen's Bella. Could it be that this girl, this _human_, could be to him what Bella is to Edward? "I didn't think you'd share." he replied, smirking.

Felix laughed, a bellowing sound that filled the streets. The girl shrank behind Demetri, still breathing heavily. "Well then, since you caught her, I suppose I'll just wait until Heidi's batch comes in tomorrow. Enjoy, my friend." And with that, Felix was gone, most likely back to the castle that they called home.

Demetri disentangled the girl from his arms and took a good look at her. He had only noticed her beauty that night, not the specifics. She was rather pale with medium-length dark brown hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes. But she wasn't a vampire, as he could easily tell from the flush of her cheeks, the incessant beating of her heart, and the smell of the blood that coursed through her veins. So delectable…

"You're with him." she said, her accent clearly American. Now what would a pretty American girl like this be doing in the streets of Volterra at night? For the second time. _Did you not learn your lesson, my dear?_

He stepped back from her, not wanting to risk killing her for a taste of her heavenly divine blood. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Your friend seems to think otherwise."

"Felix." he said with a smirk. "My dear, I am not like Felix in any way. And while I am sure that his intentions were to cause you harm and that he believes I will do the same, I can assure you that I won't."

She eyed him up and down. "What _are_ you?"

"I think _who_ are you is a more appropriate question. My name is _Demetri_." he purred, still as sensual as ever. "And you?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Anna. Anna Marie Harding." She hesitantly took his hand, shuddering at its temperature.

His eyes narrowed. "Mmm, Anna." His head whipped up as he caught Felix's thought patterns, wondering why there were no cries for help from Demetri's prey. "Scream". Demetri ordered her, his bright red eyes looking deep into hers.

Anna stumbled back a bit, confused and frightened. "W-what?"

"Scream. Scream like you're in agony." Why wouldn't this damn girl listen to him? This was for her own benefit.

She looked left and right. "I'll wake everyone, I…"

And he could see that he would have to take matters into his own hands and so he crouched down, like a predator ready to spring on its prey, bared his teeth, and growled menacingly. That was enough to do the trick and before he knew it, Anna was running from him and screaming in a panic.

In less than a second he was next to her, his ice-cold hand covering her mouth. "Shhh, good. _Good_ _kitty_." And then the memory flooded back to her.

That night, one she had once regarded as a dream (although nightmare seemed more appropriate), the one where her entire being melted at the touch of this… this man? Was he even a man? He didn't seem human. Just… astoundingly beautiful. And cold. And frightening. Yes, fear instead of bewilderment was what she should be feeling.

With that, she started thrashing about. There was no telling what he would do to her this time! Last time he'd attacked her with his mouth. Not that she didn't enjoy it at the time but all that aside, it was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong and she needed to get away. Now. Before she lost it again.

But her thrashing had no affect on this Demetri character and he simply waited until she stopped.

"You make a sound unless I tell you and I will _make_ you scream. I won't be as kind as I was last time." He waited until Anna nodded and released his tight hold on her.

She began coughing and quickly covered her mouth, fearing that he would be upset with her. She merely saw concern written on his picturesque features, his eyes gazing at her unabashedly.

"Good. You have no idea how absolutely lucky you are, Miss Harding." he explained with a twinge of pain interlaced into his otherwise melodious voice.

She looked at him, almost asking for permission, and spoke softly. "Lucky, Mr…."

"Demetri. Just Demetri." he replied with a crooked smile.

"Demetri." she whispered, testing it out. "May I ask… What was…? I mean and then you… I… I think I'm just _very_, very confused."

His eyes bore into hers, conflicted. "As it should be. Just know… Volterra isn't what you think it is and I would highly suggest no more midnight escapades. As you can see, they can have dire consequences."

"Who are you, Demetri?" she asked, shaking her head from side to side, not believing what was happening.

"Gone." he whispered, his sweet-smelling breath lingering in her lungs as she closed her eyes. And once she opened them, he really was gone.

"Demetri?!" she shouted, completely ignoring his fair warning. The sudden emptiness at his lack of presence was too much to bear. "_Demetri_! Come back! You can't just leave me here!"

In the blink of an eye, he returned, looking as menacing as ever. "What…" he let out a feral snarl. "did I tell you about making any noises? You're supposed to be dead and dead people aren't supposed to talk. You want Felix to come back and finish what he started?!"

"N-no." she thought he said he'd make her scream. _Truth be told, I wouldn't mind, not from him._

Anna immediately scolded herself for having such crude thoughts about a man that was threatening her.

"Now go home, and forget you've ever seen our faces. Mention this to anyone and… well, you know the rest."

Demetri rushed home and no one was the wiser. Felix was the first to greet him.

"So, my friend. Did you enjoy your singer?" he asked, winking.

Demetri plastered a serene look on his face. "Yes, she was quite delectable. Thank you, Felix."

The rest of the night, he remained in his quarters. The rest of the Volturi would soon find that something was troubling him and once Aro touched him and saw the truth… how he'd lied to Felix over a mere human. Why, he was sure to be punished most severely.

He needed to feed. He was dreadfully thirsty. Heidi really needed to come back soon with fresh supplies. He was starving! And he needed to get Anna's taste out of his mouth and her aroma out of his mind.

An hour later, he decided to take matters into his own hands and caught some campers just outside Volterra. Once he was fully satiated, he returned, dutifully taking his post as the guard.

Anna went home that night frazzled, still in awe of what had happened to her. Who she had met. Or, _what_ she had met, rather. Demetri. The name, however odd, brought her comfort. As did his inappropriate pet name for her, _kitty_. It was so wrong but coming out of his lovely mouth, with that velvet voice of his… it was hard not to fall for his charms. And her subconscious was telling her that she should be frightened right now but to be honest, she was perfectly elated! Nothing ever happened to her and yet this… this happened. This was real. Whatever it was, it was real and she couldn't help but want more. She liked the way Demetri made her feel, he made her feel wanted. Something she hadn't felt in all her twenty-one years except for a similar night a few years back. And the same person had been involved.

As she drifted off to sleep, she only hoped her dark angel would come back for her someday and if he didn't, she wouldn't heed his warning and would be back on those same streets very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my 2 reviewers! Reviews mean everything to me, really. Please, don't hesitate to tell me if you like it or not! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

That night, Anna had a dream about her mysterious Demetri. Not that she had any sort of claim on him, not in the least. She just felt inexplicably drawn to him. Of course, she had been drawn to him the same way a few years ago when she let him, a complete stranger… a _gorgeous_ stranger, but a stranger, nonetheless, kiss her neck, caress her face… and she never even let guys she _knew_ get that far with her.

She had thought that night to have been a dream for the longest time but seeing him again made it more real. And before, she had no name to put to the angelic face that consumed her every thought but now she did… _Demetri_. The way it rolled off her tongue was marvelous. Anna had never been a person to particularly covet things but _oh_ how she coveted him. She couldn't help it. It was an uncontrollable desire that she had never before experienced in her life.

For weeks, the dreams continued. Every night she was visited by those haunting red eyes and that smooth, velvet voice. His cold touch… it was almost like she could feel it. And, embarrassing as it was, things got a lot further between the two of them than they actually had in real life and for some reason, when she woke up feeling all hot and bothered, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if her dream ever came true.

But she wasn't the only one who was feeling hot and bothered at night. In the confines of his quarters, Demetri's thoughts constantly wondered to the little vixen he'd met twice so far. He was very attuned to her mind. He could sense it from halfway around the world, he'd wager. And her scent… it still lingered in the clothes he wore when he ran into her just a little over a month and a half ago. And it wasn't just her scent that he missed.

It was her. The way she called for him, even despite the warning he'd given her. The desperation in her voice… a human wouldn't have been able to notice but the gifts Demetri had as a vampire allowed him to interpret her tone as nothing but that: desperation. For him, for her to see him again after he'd run off.

"Coward." he muttered under his breath.

The most gorgeous guy on the planet and he was stressing over a mere human girl. He'd never cared much for humans. Thought them to be trivial creatures, he did. Lived their lives in mediocrity, half the time not even having the courage to go after what they really wanted. He was lucky he couldn't remember his human life very clearly. It gave him the advantage of not having any sympathy whatsoever for the insignificant lives he took every day to keep himself alive, if that's what he and the rest of his vampire "family" were. But lately…

He didn't particularly like to dwell on the fact that lately, feeding had been difficult. He used go by instinct and the moment Heidi came in with their meal, he'd be done with the first two that walked inside before the rest even had a chance to realize what was going on or scream. But every female he'd consumed in the past few weeks took on _her_ features, _her_ voice, _her_ screams… And it made things _that_ much harder for him. And then he started to wonder about the peoples' families.

How much they missed their lost loved ones and had to live with never knowing for sure the horror that came upon them. But it was necessary. It was just proving to be more difficult than it ever had been for him and all because of that stupid little…

Demetri sighed, something he'd been doing a lot of lately. He should have killed her when he had the chance and be done with it. It still wasn't too late, he could track her down and end it so quickly. He would make her feel pain, though. She would suffer for what she was doing to him. He was capable of sparing his meals the pain of being fed upon by killing them swiftly before beginning his feast but not on her. For all the trouble she had been causing him lately, merely by existing, she deserved some sort of retribution on his part.

Just then, he sensed Heidi's mind approaching his room. _Great_, he thought. _Just what I need. Hell, maybe it is. _

He knew that she was right outside his door, hesitating for fear of being rejected, and he knew that she knew he knew. He also knew that her mind had gone from being conflicted to determined as she walked inside and sat on one of the sofas in his room across from him.

"What are you doing here, Heidi?" he asked, not meaning to sound as cruel as he did. He just wanted to be alone. Could no one see that?

She smiled meekly. "I want you back, Dem. I miss the fun we used to have. I know it was a while ago but…"

"But it seems like yesterday you and I were in this bed." he said coolly, gesturing to his large and elaborate sleeping arrangement.

If she could blush, she would have. "Yes. I haven't taken on another lover since you and Chelsea is frustrated by my attraction to you. If I could just quench it, just one last time… I think I can let you go." her voice broke at the end.

Demetri looked at her and how attractive she was. He sure as hell needed a distraction from that puny human that kept entering his thoughts. Maybe a night with a goddess would make him realize that that was exactly what he needed. A goddess for a god and not a god for a _human_.

He allowed his eyes to smolder her. He would let himself enjoy tonight because he knew from experience that Heidi could bring him great pleasure in the physical regard but not so much emotionally. In fact, he had never once felt an emotional attachment during sex. Not once. But here was one of the most beautiful vampires (vampires, not women because that _girl_ still entered his mind) in the world. Was he really just going to pass that up? And if she left him alone after… well, then it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

Maybe he could even imagine it was _her_. _Damn it, stop it, Demetri! Forget her!_

With that, he nearly pounced on Heidi, ripping her clothes off and attacking her on the bed. She was ecstatic at his excitement and returned the favor and although it was definitely a pleasurable distraction, nothing could stop his mind from placing Anna's face over Heidi's and nothing stopped him from crying out _her_ name instead of the woman beneath him. But she was far too elated to notice. _Damn lucky vampire._

Once they were finished, he rolled off of her and snarled ever so slightly. He couldn't believe it. He actually felt _guilty_. And not for using Heidi, no, he could care less about her. But he actually felt _remorse_ for committing this act with her when his Anna was just a few miles within reach. His Anna… A small smile played about his lips. It would certainly be nice if she were his. If he could change her for himself and keep her, forever. And then he frowned as he realized he was acting like a lovesick schoolboy.

He couldn't even have sex with her while she was a human. He would kill her. Although, he did recall that Cullen, the mind reader, who managed to do so but look where that got them! Parents of a mutant spawn who was in love with a dog. Life at the Cullens seemed like a soap opera sometimes. But they were happy. And if there was something that Demetri lacked, it was happiness. Sure, he got pleasure out of his job, protecting the laws of his world but nearly everyone else had a mate. He could feel so alone sometimes but it wasn't such a bad thing. He liked being alone. And Heidi knew that so, with a blown kiss, she left him to his thoughts, her mind much calmer than it was when she first had entered.

In that moment, he wondered if being away from Anna was half as hard as it was for her to be away from him. He would find out for sure, even if it meant enduring the burn of his throat and the desire he had for her blood in her presence.

That day, Anna was off from work. She worked at the local library in Volterra where the head of the library taught her Italian in exchange for her hours spent there. She even made some money on the side and it was enough to keep her quaint little studio apartment as well as afford the necessities. After all, what could she expect being an American who came to Italy on a whim a few years ago? She remembered it like it was yesterday when she first saw Volterra. It drew her in, much like… but she wouldn't _dare_ speak his name.

It had been weeks since she'd seen him and he became more of an illusion than a reality. Surely there was something in the water in Volterra that would make her hallucinate. What happened to her couldn't have possibly been real and yet she knew that it was. Real, oh so real and so _sweet_.

Anna had promised herself that she would seek him herself if he would not seek out her but her lack of courage got the best of her. There were other dangers in the streets of Volterra at night that did not involve inhuman beauties. How many times had she heard of robberies and such? No, she would not expose herself to those kinds of threats. She just wished that he would come back. She would give absolutely anything…

_Stop it, Anna. He's not some Prince Charming who is going to show up at your doorstep and sweep you off your feet. He growled at you! Normal people don't do that_.

She sighed. _Then why do I feel this way about an abnormal person?_ If he even _was_ a person…

Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw something sparkle by the clock tower but by the time she turned around to look, the gleam was gone and she continued her shopping in the market, completely unaware of the pair of dark black eyes following her every move.

He would wait until nightfall to make himself known to her again. This time, it would be deliberate. He wanted her to see him again, to see her reaction. Would she be frightened? Or would she be thankful, grateful to him for having spared her life? Although… he hadn't fed in a few days and was mighty thirsty but he figured if he was going to kill her, he would want to enjoy it and being thirsty would guarantee that. Not that he intended on killing her, of course. Just in case.

He really was becoming love's slave, if love is what he felt for the girl. He'd even begun writing poetry. The most feared member of the Volturi guard, the most talented tracker on the planet, and he was writing poetry. For a human. _Love_ poems. He recalled his latest one.

_Oh my love, full of joy_

_Take my heed_

_Fall not for the ploy_

_One breath, one kiss_

_Like a fire's roar_

_Things go amiss _

_You'll join me_

_Amore_

True, the poem was about her impending death or immortality but there was love laced in there. After all, only such a feeling could make him turn into a love-sick puppy. Now he knew how Heidi felt, chasing him after all these years. However, after last night, he noticed her gravitating more towards Felix, which brought him joy. Two of his friends, finding love together. _Great_. Now everyone had a pairing except for him.

What if she screamed again when she saw him? It would break his heart, even if it already was dead.

Anna made her way home with all the groceries she had bought and it was already dark but, her hands full of groceries, she hadn't turned on the lights yet. Once she put the bags down and flipped the switch, she froze and saw him sitting ever so still in her chaise chair. His eyes, black instead of red, just as capable of making her melt inside. She dropped the keys she was holding and leaned against the door. Her wish had actually come true. He was here. He had come back for her.

"Demetri." she said, her voice filled with surprise and happiness at the same time.

He smiled when he heard his name come from her luscious mouth, the sweet honey of her breath reaching him quickly. He dug his nails into the arm of her chair, ripping the fabric a little, to keep from lunging at her. He bared his teeth, however, involuntarily and confusion swept across her face. He reigned in the bloodlust and stood up.

"Miss Harding." He replied curtly, not wanting to frighten her. And then he smiled. "You're not running."

"I have a feeling if I tried, it wouldn't be much of a challenge for you." she replied sheepishly.

"No, it wouldn't. But there must be another reason."

"I…" she gulped. "I don't want anything to do with you until you tell me what's going on." she told him, putting on a brave face.

And he laughed, dryly. "You want to know about me? Fine." And he was right in front of her, his cold, hard body pressed against her, his face buried in her neck taking in the delicious scent that was Anna. Her breath hitched as he restrained her arms and nuzzled her with his light brown hair. "I'm a vampire." And he knew he was breaking everything he had ever believed in but he didn't care. He just wanted her, wanted her to want him so badly that he owed her the truth before he could expect that of her. "No, not like the myths and legends. The real thing, my love. Speed and strength is at our disposal. And our preference for human blood."

Anna froze. "Don't worry, dear Anna. As much as it pains me… I don't think I could stand to see your body, cold and lifeless. Not that I haven't thought about it. It'd be so easy for me to kill you. One second. You wouldn't even see it coming. You humans are so fragile…" He slammed his fist against the door, causing pieces of wood to fly from it. "Why are you so _damn_ fragile? Why do you smell so amazing?" he asked, his expression softening.

And she couldn't help but feel for him. "I'm sorry." she whispered. It was her fault he was in pain. She could hear it in his voice. But if she caused him pain, then why was he still around her? And so close to her? And then she recalled a certain part in his confession. _My love_, he had called her.

"Why did you call me your love?" she asked him, her eyes fluttering, her body trembling. Due to his cold temperature or their close proximity, neither of them were sure.

He pressed himself to her even closer and she mewled at him. The sound was music to his ears. His Anna desired him as much as he desired her.

"Please, stop…" she said, unsure of how he would react to those words. Immediately, to her surprise, he was on the other side of the room in under a second.

"I'm sorry, Miss Harding, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me." he murmured in a low, astonished voice. How could he be so damn _stupid_? He completely ruined any chances he had with her. He was too forward, it's just… most vampires didn't mind the forwardness. But he couldn't forget, his dear angel was a human.

Anna could see the turmoil in him and it saddened her to see him this way. She slowly and cautiously approached him.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine. I didn't ask you to stop because I wanted you to, I just don't know if you'll leave me again. It would hurt too much." She had barely mouthed the last part but Demetri heard all of it.

"Anna, I won't leave you. Not if you don't want me to." he said to her, lovingly stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes. The lust he found in them caused venom to pool in his mouth, the beat of her heart seeming ever more appealing to him. "I have to go."

"No!" she shouted, once again desperation seeping into her delicate voice. He laughed softly at her objection to his departure but knew that his remaining here would lead to her death and he couldn't let that happen.

He took her hands in his and she shivered at the contact. "Listen to me. I promise I'll return tomorrow evening."

"I don't know… why… that makes me happy. I don't know you. You nearly broke down my door with your fist and you say you're a vampire." she said skeptically.

"What, you don't believe me? Want me to show you?" he replied, baring his perfect white teeth yet again, his eyes looking menacing. He fought his instincts to reign himself back in. "I know it's a lot to take in but I can't ignore you anymore."

"What about your big, bulky friend?" she asked, timidly.

"Oh, Felix. He thinks you're dead and I'd like to keep it that way. If they find out you're not, you will be. So avoid the streets at night, if you can." he paused, concentrating heavily on something as his eyebrows furrowed. "Aro will find out soon enough. And then I'll have no choice…" he said, looking at her intently. "You'll make a fine immortal, Anna. So fine there's no chance they won't want to keep you."

Confusion once again filled her features. "They?"

He shook his head, pushing the subject to the back of his mind. "I'll explain tomorrow. I should get back before they follow my scent."

He moved quickly to her and kissed her hair. "Goodnight, my sweet."

"Demetri, I… sweet dreams."

He smiled back at her. _Of you, yes they will be. Sweet like your blood… Oh, I really need to get out of here. _With that, he was gone and Anna was left speechless.

So he wasn't human after all. A vampire. Huh. Who knew life in Volterra was going to be this exciting?

And he was so forward! Every touch, however, instilled desire in her, not fear. Not the rational fear that should have overcome her, once again, her gorgeous stranger turning her into putty in his skilled, cold hands. Something told her in the back of her mind that they wouldn't be strangers for long. She'd make a fine immortal? Whatever that meant. So… he could live forever? Good. She couldn't imagine a world without him, her midnight visitor. It made sense… she only saw him at night. But how did he know where she lived? Maybe… well, maybe he was just gifted. And he wanted her. Above all else, she knew that he wanted her.

Anna looked at the clock. Only twenty-four hours until she would see him again.

_Only twenty-four hours_, Demetri thought to himself. He could do it. And he knew that Aro would find out within the next few weeks about everything. About Anna, his betrayal, his obsession and… reluctant as he was to admit it, his love. _Damn_. Chelsea would be able to sense it, too. His loyalty to someone outside of the Volturi. Things were coming at him from all different directions and he had to work to make sense of it. Never in his hundreds of years had he been so confused.

Screw it all, it was more than love that held him to Anna. She was meant for him and he barely knew anything about her! They'd have to spend time getting to know each other. Of course, they had forever for that. But the pain it would cause her…

Three days of infernal burning, flames consuming every last trace of humanity a person had left. But he was selfish. He would ease her into it slowly. But now, now it was time to tell Aro.

With a heavy heart and, surprisingly, nerves, he entered the main room of the castle where Aro and his brothers awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews. They make my day WHICH is why I decided to extend this chapter a little further than I had originally intended. Oh, and I would just like to make it public that I am officially in love with Charlie Bewley (aka Demetri). Look him up, you won't be disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Demetri, my young friend. Come." Aro announced at once, noticing the troubled look on Demetri's face.

He did as he was told, giving his hand over, and inwardly winced as he realized Aro now knew everything. "Ah, I see. You have saved her, la tua cantante. _Anna_." he hissed and for some reason, it deeply bothered Demetri. "You intend to give her immortality and have her join us. What makes you so sure she will be willing?"

Demetri kept his mouth closed. He _didn't_ know if she would be willing. Yes, he cared immensely for her but what if she didn't want to join him in this everlasting life? What if she didn't feel as strongly about him once she realized the truth in his lifestyle, one that she was set to join… "I'm not, Master. I can only hope that her kind heart can accept this…" he said, gesturing to the castle, then Aro and himself. "Us. Our lifestyle. My loyalty to you is unwavering, as you have seen. I simply would prefer not to let her go."

"You love her?" Aro asked.

"I didn't think it was possible, Master, but I think I do. She makes me… happy." Demetri replied, reluctantly.

Aro smiled. "Young one… even a heart that is dead has the ability to come alive when the right mate, vampire or _human_, comes along. If she brings you happiness, then she is more than welcome to join us. Caius will make the preparations, set up a room for our new family member."

"Thank you, Master. This is a most generous gift." He said, bowing to Aro.

"Yes, of course, Demetri. But you will be responsible for her. She will be a newborn, younger than all of us by centuries. Train her and keep her under control. If not… well, I'd hate to think of the circumstances that would lead you to losing your newfound happiness."

Demetri winced. Yes, he knew all too well what would happen to Anna if she acted out of line. He would just have to protect her, with his own life, if he had to. And, heaven forbid, if she did do anything to upset Aro… they'd run. Run far away, perhaps to the Cullens, if they had to, for protection. He was the tracker, after all, and without him, it would take decades to find them. In that moment, he vowed to not let anything bad _ever_ happen to her and he only hoped that he could keep that promise.

Anna's mother had called just minutes after Demetri had left. She had been so flabbergasted by the events that had just transpired that she sounded breathless when she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Anna, sweetie! How's my baby girl doing?" Rachel, her mother, said.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm good, how are you doing, Mom?"

"I just miss you. When are you coming home for a visit, hm? Your dad and I want to see you!"

Anna had been about to suggest that they come to Italy instead but quickly reconsidered. She had to sort things out with Demetri before bringing her family into this.

"Aw, I miss you guys, too. Tell Dad I said hi."

Then, there was a knock at Anna's door and she was certain it was going to be Demetri, not that he needed a door, though. But when she opened it, it was her neighbor, Paulo, who had apparently heard the loud crash from Demetri's tantrum about her fragility.

"Mom? Yeah, hold on one second." She put the phone against her blouse to muffle the phone. "Paulo, what brings you here?"

"Forgive me, mi bella, but I heard a… uh, a noise here? You alright, yes?" Paulo spoke in his broken English.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. It was just… a broken vase, nothing more." Anna replied swiftly.

"Anna?" she could hear her mother's voice through the phone. "Anna, do you hear me? What happened? Who is that man? Do I need to get the police down there? What noise? It could be a trap, honey, close the door!"

"Ok, Anna. Take care, nightly dreams." Paulo bid her goodbye.

"Goodnight, Paulo." She shut the door and quickly put the phone back to her ear. "Mom, calm down. It was my neighbor, it's alright."

"Ok, good. I was just worried. You're so far away, I… I feel like there's nothing I can do to protect you."

"Mom, I'm twenty-two, I don't really need protecting." Anna said, musing on her new acquaintance. She was a different person with him. More carefree, less responsible. Less _sane_. He could tell her to do whatever he wanted and she would do it, of that she had no doubt. It was dangerous yet exhilarating at the same time.

"Alright. Well, your father's calling me to watch some football game. You know him! Always glued to the TV. Goodnight, sweetheart. We love you."

"Night, Mom." she said softly. "I love you." With that, Anna hung up the phone, put away her groceries, and prepared for bed. It was likely to be a sleepless night for her, her thoughts completely focused on Demetri. She wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips, feel their cold texture against her warm ones. He had to have immense self-control if he was able to be so close to her, his teeth so near her flesh.

Before she settled for the night, she had noticed the deep tears in the armrests of her chaise. He had made them in an effort to control himself, his desire for her. She couldn't help but wonder what he would do to her bed had they been…

_Anna! Not again! _

After scolding herself once more and catching her breath from the excitement of the thought, she buried herself beneath the warm covers and fell into an easy sleep, this time a pair of onyx eyes making their way into her vivid dreams.

Demetri wished he had stayed longer, explained things better. He did, however, have to talk to Aro about her transformation. He planned on taking her to the castle the next night and would then show her everything her new life would entail. _Their_ new life would entail.

He knew that his attraction to her had more to do with love rather than her scent. Yes, she was mouthwatering. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she did not fear him. But it was so much more than that. Throughout his many years, he had learned how love worked for his kind. He'd seen vampires, even members of the guard, wait years and scour the _world_ to find their mates. Demetri truly believed that Anna was his mate and would be forever. Finding one's mate wasn't an easy thing to do, he would know. After he found out even Aro and Caius had wives, he thought himself to be pathetic. But then Aro had explained to him that there was only one out there for him and she may not even have been born yet.

That was about two-hundred years ago. Yes, Aro was right. Anna wouldn't have been born for two centuries. Funny how she didn't exist back then and now, he couldn't even begin to _imagine_ being in a world in which she didn't exist. Now he understood why Cullen had come to kill himself when he thought his precious human was dead.

At first, Demetri thought Edward to be weak for risking it all for a measly human. But they were in love. And look where they were now: happy, with forever stretching before them. That's what he wanted for him and Anna.

But he knew the dangers, the repercussions of having such a relationship and being a member of the guard. It was a liability in that, having a mate, it could be used against them in a fight. If anyone tried to hurt Anna… he'd lose all focus on the task at hand and protect her. It was also funny how he'd never felt the need to protect anything or anyone before. At least not since he had become a vampire.

They would have to do their best to keep it a secret when not in the safety of the castle. If no one knew of their ties to one another, they would be safe.

Demetri then focused on the astounding control he had when he was around her. Soon, he would have no need for that control and they would be able to feed together. His laugh echoed in the halls of the castle as he thought of how untraditional their first dinner date would be. The main course? _Tourists_.

With her, he had no pretenses, not anymore. Usually, to lure in his prey, he would lull them into a false sense of security with his charming looks and alluring accent and they would fall for it so easily. Then, the mask would come off and they'd realize how dangerous he really was. By the time they realized that, however, it was too late. But with Anna… he had her trust and he wouldn't dare to abuse it. Killing her didn't even cross his mind anymore. It was an impossibility.

Felix had made his way to Demetri's room.

"Hey there, Felix." Demetri said, looking happier than Felix had seen him in a while.

"Are you looking forward to it? Her change?" Even Felix looked excited. He was also happy that his friend had finally found a mate.

"Of course." Demetri smiled. "I'm bringing her tomorrow and she'll be changed shortly after."

"I came to tell you something. Aro is thinking about having… Jane change her." Felix paused, goading Demetri's reaction.

He snarled and his eyes darkened. "What?! He thinks I'm going to let _her_ change my Anna?" Felix nodded. "Jane has no control! She'll kill her! Why the _hell_ would Aro want that?"

Just then, Jane appeared. "Nice to see you think so highly of me, friend." she sneered. "_Your_ Anna? A little possessive there, Demetri." she said, examining her perfect nails. "And as for why Aro wants me to change your pathetic little _human_, he wants to make sure she'll have powers. Since mine are the most valuable, he wants to see if it's possible to pass them down."

Demetri scowled at her. "_No_." he said resolutely. "I'll change her myself, thank you. At least I know I have control of myself. You can barely be in a room with a human and not kill them, much less change them yourself!"

"Well, you'll have to talk to Aro about that. And you know he doesn't like changing his mind." Jane looked up at Felix. "I hope you aren't this whipped with Heidi."

Felix laughed as she glided out of the room. Demetri looked at him. "Whipped? What does that even _mean_? I'm not _whipped_."

His friend just kept laughing and it was contagious so he laughed too. He became serious again when he remembered why they were laughing. Jane.

Demetri left his room so quickly that even Felix had trouble seeing him and proceeded to burst into the main room. The three masters looked eagerly at him.

"You wanted to see me, dear Demetri?" Aro asked, his smile wide as always.

Demetri looked from Aro and then to Marcus and Caius. "Yes, Masters. Felix informed me that _Jane_ is to change Anna." He hissed Jane's name in a venomous tone.

"Yes. Jane is one of our most prized jewels. If her talents can be passed on, it is worth it."

By now, Demetri was fuming. "Her talents cannot be passed if she _kills_ the person she is passing them to!" His tone did not seem to faze Aro but the other two brothers had shock written all over their feathery white faces. Demetri had never been anything less than polite in the entire time they'd known him. "Forgive me, Master. I… I don't think it's safe for us to test out this theory on Anna. If I change her, she could inherit my tracking abilities. We don't know that Jane can do this. I _can_."

Aro clasped his hands together. "I shall take it into consideration. Now…" he began, completely disregarding the issue at hand. "When shall I meet her?"

Demetri knew it was no use arguing. "I shall bring her tomorrow night. I'd like a few days to prepare her, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, my child. And as for who changes her, if it is what she wants, then so be it."

"Yes, Master."

Demetri was lucky to leave that room alive. No one ever dared to anger the masters. What that girl did to him… maybe he really was, what was the term Jane had used? Whipped? He made a mental note to ask Anna about it.

The next few hours went by slowly for Demetri. The remainder of his night (and day) was plagued (or rather blessed) with thoughts about what was yet to come. He only hoped that he could get Anna to agree with becoming one of them. He hated asking it of her but relished it at the same time. It was the only way they could be together. Inseparable for eternity.

He and Felix were partaking in a game of chess but he couldn't help but wonder what Anna was doing at that exact moment. He didn't have to wonder long, however, as night came quicker than he had expected.

Anna had been in her bathroom, combing her rather wet hair, as she had just showered. Demetri got into her apartment without her noticing and he saw that she was wearing a lovely pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the University of Georgia. It suddenly hit him how… _human_ she was. She wasn't a part of his world yet, but she soon would be. She would learn more with him and the Volturi than she ever could at any university. He doubted any university professor could speak of the Roman Empire or of Ancient Greece as well as someone who'd actually been there. He himself was from Greece. Most people, and when he said people, he meant other vampires, mistook him for Russian. Still, he could speak fluent Russian, as he could speak almost every language fluently. He wondered…

"What did you major in?" Demetri asked in a soft tone.

Anna dropped her comb in the sink and turned with a small gasp. He had been taken aback by her reaction but then recalled that she had no idea he'd been there, contemplating her future.

"Demetri." The way she said his name… It was so pleasant to his ears that he could hear her say his name forever. "My God, when did you get here?"

"I've only been here for a few minutes, I promise." He said, winking at her.

Her cheeks flushed. "You actually came back."

"I wouldn't leave you, I told you I wouldn't. We have plans for you, you know." He whispered, not wanting to frighten her at this prospect.

"Am I going to be one of you?" She asked, slowly approaching him and putting her hands on his toned shoulders.

The sensation elated him and he closed his eyes as relief washed over him. She wanted this, him. All Demetri could do was nod. When he finally opened his eyes, she looked worried. And he suddenly understood, yet again glancing at her shirt. The white dog mascot seemed to be mocking him with its eyes. Anna quickly covered it up with a bright smile and he could tell it was genuine.

"I majored in Classics, by the way." Demetri looked at her as if she had been made for him. No wonder she had come to Volterra. The city's architecture was a learning center of its own. No other city in the world could have more cultural history to offer its visitors, especially now that she was with him.

"You should pack your things. I doubt you'll be coming back here. Actually… take care of whatever you need to do, I'll get you packed." He said before disappearing into her bedroom.

It took him all of thirty-five seconds to pack every article of clothing and important things she had. Anna stared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, a crooked smile playing about his lips.

She just shook her head. "You amaze me."

"It happens." Anna couldn't help but bask in his smugness. It was contagious, his happiness. Almost as though their feelings were connected.

Before she knew it, he had carried her bridal style all the way downstairs to the street. They would walk to the castle, it was nighttime after all and with him around, no harm would befall on her.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked him warily, though all he found in her eyes and all he sensed in the tenor of her mind was trust.

"Your new home. But before we get there, I must warn you." He stopped, turning to face her. "Aro, our leader, will want to see you. I'll be there to protect you, though. You have nothing to fear. Aro has a kind soul and he _especially_ understands the pull I have towards you."

"Because he can read your thoughts, right?" Demetri nodded. "Can he read _my_ thoughts?"

Once again, he nodded. "I assure you, he will want to see inside your mind. See how you feel about the transformation." He winced at the mention of transforming her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Damn." he said, moving at vampire speed to sit down on a bench. Anna slowly followed. "It's not the most pleasant experience. There's pain involved." Anna's forehead creased and she realized he cared that she would be in pain. He was feeling for her.

"Demetri, I'm good with pain and…" she trailed off

He looked into her eyes, for the first time, his vulnerability laid out for her to see. "And?"

She stood up from the bench and looked at him resolutely. "If a little pain is what it takes to forever with you, then I'll do it. I'd do anything for you." she said resolutely, her voice barely above a whisper, the words as much a surprise to her as they were to him.

Before she could comprehend his reaction, Demetri jumped up at inhuman speed and ever so carefully took her face in his cold hands and leaned in close, his lips barely touching hers. Anna's breathing increased and he could hear her heart beating erratically. He opened his eyes to make sure she was not afraid but her eyes were closed as well and his hesitation disappeared.

He hissed at the contact and it was the most seductive sound Anna had ever heard in her life. She opened her mouth to grant him entrance and he took advantage of it, kissing her deeper, harder. Her arms had come around him, one hand on his lean shoulder and the other buried in his tousled hair. His arms took a similar course, one snaking down to hold her hips to him and the other remaining on her face.

Because she still had to breathe, he pulled back, taking an unnecessary breath of passion. If only… but no, it was too dangerous. He could wait. He would wait. Once she was indestructible, he would truly be able to show her just how he felt. The truth was, he liked sex. It just never held any meaning for him until now but once his dear Anna was changed, he would be able to share his love with her intimately.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand in his own, warmth and coldness finding their own balance. "We don't want to be late, do we?" And together they walked, both thinking about the other.

He clasped her hand tightly as they entered the castle. Demetri looked over at her every two steps or so and watched as she marveled at the beauty of the castle. I suppose that's what a Classics major would do, he thought smiling. She was finally here, in his home. Their home. It all seemed so unreal and he couldn't shake a feeling that this bliss he had was not going to stay permanent.

"Wait!" she shouted and let go of his hand, rushing to a painting on the wall. "That's you. But this is from the late 1400's." She looked at him expectantly and suddenly, her jaw dropped.

"I've been around a while, Anna." He offered his arm to her again. "I'll be with you the entire time, alright?" Anna nodded. "Follow me." She did and he pushed the large double doors to the main room open and Anna came face to face with Aro, Caius, and Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter but I've got finals! AHHH! So, in return, you all have been rewarded a longer chapter. Future chapters are partially written so updates will be more frequent after this week, I promise. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. (Except Demetri, he's here, hiding under my bed) JOKE!**

* * *

Aro, as always, had a smile plastered onto his face. "Welcome, welcome!" He said in a cheery voice. "How fine of you to join us, my child. Come on in, don't be shy. My name is Aro."

"Hello, Aro. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied, mesmerized. And then he offered her his hand. With a glance at Demetri, who nodded in permission, she took it.

Aro looked deep into this young girl's mind. After all, if she was to be accepted, a mere stranger, then he needed to know exactly what her motives were. It wasn't a rare occurrence for an especially perceptive human to come by the castle and beg to be changed. But to what point and purpose would he do such a thing? What right did a human have to come and ask for immortality? He knew that they would just leave the guard as soon as they got what they wanted. And so, they became as his dear little Jane put it, _dessert_.

How many times had this happened before? Even the girl up front, Gianna… she was here for purely selfish reasons. She had no will to join the guard or serve him and his brothers.

But this girl, this Anna… she was genuinely different. She had love in her heart for Demetri and it pleased Aro to see one of his most favored guards finally finding the mate he deserved. Anna's mind was so very similar to Demetri's: her thoughts were mostly composed of him and his thoughts were mostly composed of her. Their bond was strong. And while it pleased him, it also worried him.

He had felt similar thoughts in Demetri's mind before. How, when on a mission, their love could very well be their downfall. But who was he to take away young Demetri's happiness now? The poor boy hadn't smiled in ages and a few other members of the guard were speculating that he was having some sort of mental issue, always confining himself. But the only reason for his troubles was his loneliness. And that phase in his life was now over. As long as this young girl stayed, he knew Demetri would be happy. Aro was positively glowing inside. He could not wait to find out what lovely powers this new addition of his would grow to have.

Aro sighed. "Ahhhh. You're an intelligent girl, Anna Harding. Soon to be Anna _Karalis_, I'm sure." He said, eyeing Demetri up and down. "Has he explained the rules to you, my dear?"

Demetri cut in. "I planned on doing so once she was settled, Master." He said, his eyes downcast in obedience.

"So beautiful." He said, looking at his newest prize. His mind was buzzing with all the potential in front of him. With that, Aro shooed the two of them out of the room and turned to his brothers. "She will be wonderful."

Demetri and Anna exited the room after bidding Aro and his brothers goodbye, Demetri taking a bow before leaving. They came upon a small, ornate wooden door and before Anna could ask what Aro had been talking about with the whole "Karalis" ordeal, he cut in.

"Tell me about you." He said, leading her to one of the couches in his chambers, their hands intertwined.

She smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Your family, your life, just… everything." He hesitated a moment. "You see, I don't remember much about my human life and I rarely interact with any humans. I've forgotten what it's like to live that way."

"Well, it's not that interesting but if you really want to know… I was born in New York but I grew up in Georgia pretty much all my life. Not in Atlanta, a little north from there. We have a huge piece of land with a nice ranch-style house and horses and everything." Her smile grew as she continued. "So I went to UGA for a few years but graduated early and told my parents I wanted an adventure. I'd been stuck in Georgia my entire life so I needed to get out, see the world. And then I thought, well, I majored in Classics. What better place to use that knowledge than in Italy? So I packed my bags and I've been here ever since. I lived in Florence for a few months but decided I preferred the peace of Volterra. _Now_, though… now things are a lot different than I expected." She explained, barely taking a breath between sentences.

Throughout her entire speech, Demetri couldn't help but take notice to the way her eyes lit up as she spoke about her home. She obviously loved her family and held them in a high regard. Was it really fair to take all of that away from her? He was stripping her of a normal life, the life she would have, had she never met him. _No, had she never come to Volterra._

But then he also noticed the way she smiled a little more every time she caught him looking at her and how willingly she had come with him, somewhat of a stranger. And the kiss… One could feign affection through words but not through actions. Anna was here because she wanted to be and not because she was forced and he sensed no fear in her. Just a tangible sort of bliss. And then she said how things were different than she had expected. Of course. She had expected to return home and go on with her life, not stay in some castle in Italy with dozens of other blood-thirsty vampires.

"You're going to miss them. Your friends and family." He said dejectedly. Only a selfish creature would take her away from the nurturing life she had.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I have a new family. And I'm sure I'll make new friends. If you've stuck around for this long, I'm sure there's a reason."

Her words hit home with Demetri. He really had never thought about why he stayed and why he remained loyal to the Volturi. Yes, they had taken him in, taught him to fight, helped him to hone his powers. Then he was offered a most prestigious position in the Volturi Guard. How could he have refused? He had nothing else to live for. It gave him a sort of purpose to his existence. At least he could live his life, protecting his masters and keeping peace in his world. But now? Now he had Anna. And nothing, not even his loyalty to Aro, could overshadow that fact. He only hoped he could keep that from Marcus.

Her voice interrupted his musings. "What's the story, then? For my parents, I mean. They'll need closure if I can't see them again."

"Aro wants to fake your death. Or just leave you as a missing person. I'm not sure what else could be done." He looked at her, sympathetically.

She nodded. "I'll see them someday, though, right? I need to say goodbye to them and let them know I'm alright." Shyly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Demetri looked away so as not to get worked up. As innocent a gesture as it was, it only made him want her more. _Especially_ after he discovered what her tongue was capable of.

Anna's blush led him to believe that she was having similar thoughts. She had never met anyone in her life that could bring out such passion in her. She had come to the conclusion that she loved Demetri. He really was her… mate. It was strange for her to use that word but it had an air of permanence about it and she liked it. Without a moment of hesitation, she leaned in and kissed his cold lips, catching him by surprise. "I'd like them to know that I'm more than alright. That I'm happy. _Complete_."

A smile broke out on Demetri's face. He looked beautiful to her and soon, she felt she would be that way too. "I promise you… Someday, you will see your family again. Once you can control your thirst, in a year or so, it will be easier."

After that, there was a quiet moment in which neither of them spoke. The look in each others' eyes was enough. "When will I be changed?" she asked.

"I suppose tomorrow isn't too early, is it?" Demetri asked, searching her face for any hint of hesitation.

She just shook her head. "No, not at all. The sooner we start, the sooner it's over."

Demetri's eyes brightened. "And the sooner we have forever."

"Now, it's your turn." She laughed, a melodious sound to his perceptive ears, at his apparent confusion. "Tell me about _you_! At least, what you remember."

Demetri was taken aback. No one ever really asked him for his story before and no one really cared to get to know him. He truly did not know where to begin. "I was born in Greece but I remember being in England when I was changed. I probably lived there for a few odd years before. After Aro found me and found out what I could do, my… tracking ability, he took me in. I was part of the guard from then on."

"Tracking ability?"

"Right, I didn't explain that very well. I can sense and track people by the tenor of their minds. It's more like a flavor, really. Yours is the one I'm most attuned to, even though I haven't known you that long."

"So, if you needed to find someone, you just follow their mind?" He nodded. "That's amazing." Anna yawned and Demetri recognized her human need to sleep. Her last night of sleeping.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone… some might be bitter about you being here, though." She heard a snarl escape his lips. "No matter. Just don't go anywhere without me."

"It's my last night as… a human." Anna acknowledged indifferently. She looked up at him with her big, amber eyes. "Will you stay?"

"Yes. But I can't sleep." He winced. "One _more_ thing I forgot to tell you."

Anna took his face in her hands and smoothed the dark circles under his eyes. "It's alright, Demetri. We have _plenty_ of time for you to tell me everything. I didn't expect to know everything by tonight."

"Thank you, Anna." He whispered, his cold breath hitting her warm face. "I should tell you, though, about the number one rule. Something that might be difficult for you at first. We have to very careful so as not to expose ourselves to humans so we cannot hunt for our food. You'll see tomorrow, I'll show you."

Anna's eyes had started closing on their own accord and soon enough, her breathing evened, indicating she was finally asleep. So as not to wake her, Demetri carefully settled the two of them comfortably in the bed. He could feel the tenor of her mind and how peaceful it was. _She must be having a good dream_, he thought.

And the little, hopeful voice inside his head insisted that she must have been dreaming of him. The smile on his face remained there all night, her warm, soft body pressed against him the whole time. Things had changed so much in the past few days. He never thought he'd see that vixen from those years ago again and here he was, "sleeping" in the same bed with her. Making preparations to make her one of them. It was everything he could have wanted and more. She was absolutely perfect for him and he could only hope that she felt the same way. _Of course she does, you idiot. She's here, isn't she?_ Demetri raised his hand and ever so lightly caressed her face, inhaling her sweet scent. Oh yes, she smelled and most likely tasted delectable but the bloodlust never overcame him. How could he let something so trivial as taste or smell dictate the destiny of his love? He could and would never hurt her.

The night went by quickly for Demetri as time usually did for those of his kind. A few hours was like a few minutes but he could easily attest that those precious minutes with the sleeping angel in his arms were the best of his life. He truly was very happy, indeed.

Only one thing momentarily bothered him: a certain phone call. Anna's phone had been lying on the bed and, although it was vibrating, he did not want to wake her so he swiftly got out of bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked in his melodious voice.

There was silence for a few moments before an unsure voice answered, "Hey there. Uh… Who is this?"

Demetri's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you calling for Anna?" he replied in a low voice, careful so as not to wake her.

The tone on the other line was angry now. "Am I calling for _Anna_ on _her_ cell phone? Gee, maybe I am. Who are _you_?"

Demetri decidedly did not like this girl or her tone of voice. "A friend."

She scoffed. "Right. A friend. Ok well, _friend_. Do you think you could give the phone to _Anna_ now, please?"

"She is sleeping at the moment." His eyes subconsciously drifted over to her sleeping form. "It would be a shame to wake her. May I get your name, Miss…?"

"Oh…" Another pause. "_Oh_!" This time, her tone spoke of understanding. "Oh ok, you're _that_ kind of friend… alright, sorry to disturb you guys. Just tell her to call Jen when she wakes up."

"I will do so. Goodnight." With that, Demetri snapped her phone shut and crawled back into bed. The hours passed and soon, it was dawn.

The sun was rising as he could tell by the intruding rays in the windows of his otherwise dark chambers. Anna stirred and he came face to face with her beautiful, golden eyes.

"Good morning, my love." Demetri said, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, eliciting a smile from his lovely human.

"Morning." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. At his puzzled look, she replied, "Just making sure this is real. Oh and Demetri, I have a question for you."

"Anything." He whispered into her ear.

Anna snuggled into him, his coldness a welcoming change to the warmth from the covers. "What was Aro talking about yesterday when he said I'd become a Karalis?"

At first, Demetri was stunned that she still remembered that. Looks like you've got yourself a perceptive one. "You heard that, did you? Well… Karalis is my last name. Demetri Alexander Karalis."

"That's a beautiful name. So… so you mean…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the question.

"Yes. You are my mate, Anna, and I fully intend on making it as official as possible in both our worlds. You're _mine_ and no one else's." He grinned smugly like a Cheshire cat at his last few words.

And the words also struck Anna with a kindness she was not expecting. She was always the independent one, taking care of herself, never needing to borrow money, always able to do the things she needed to do without much assistance. She never thought it could be this exhilarating and peaceful to belong to someone.

"In that case, you're _my_ Demetri, too." She said coyly.

A smile graced his perfect lips. _Yes, my Anna, now you're getting the idea_. "Yes, well, _your_ Demetri thinks you need better friends." He muttered, thinking back to the midnight phone call from her lovely friend.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, a _lovely_ girl by the name of Jen called last night while you were sleeping. She's rather rude."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you talked to her?"

"Yes… Should I not have?" he asked, unsure.

Anna shook her head. "No, it's fine, it's just… I don't want her to think when I disappear that it had anything to do with you."

"Don't worry. No one will know. Now, are you hungry?" She nodded. "Me too." He said and she couldn't help but feel the double entendre of his words. She was sure he was craving blood but she could tell he was craving her.

After Anna ate some eggs that he had prepared for her in minutes, he decided to take her on a tour of the castle.

"Keep in mind, though, we may run into some friends." He said to her, their arms intertwined.

First to show up were Jane and Alec.

"Ah. So this is the creature that's been haunting your every thought." Jane eyed Anna up and down and smiled. "I _like_ her."

Demetri and Alec both looked stunned. Jane never liked _anyone_. "Anna, this is Jane. Jane, my Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'd shake your hand but it's not really safe." She inhaled. "Felix wasn't joking. You _do_ smell good."

Anna smiled nervously. "Thank you, Jane. It's nice to meet you, too." Anna's eyes turned to Alec. "And you are?"

"Alec. Jane's twin brother." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Jane can cause pain and Alec can make you feel nothing." He saw Jane begin to concentrate on Anna. "Jane, if you could please keep from doing that while she's still human."

Jane smiled again. "I don't know, I was trying to but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Congratulations, Anna." An angelic laugh echoed in the halls. "You're the first person I've never wanted to hurt."

Anna smiled at her. "Thank you?"

Jane and Alec looked at each other pointedly. "Gianna is rather put out with you, Demetri." Alec announced. "She's positively livid."

"I'll deal with her." He whispered. "Look, there's Felix!" he shouted, as Jane and Alec left the corridor. Anna's hold on his arm tightened at the sight of the man who once tried to attack her. "Don't worry, my dear, Felix may put on a brave face but he's a little cuddle-bear on the inside."

Felix's head shot up at that. He made his way over to the couple. "Well, I wouldn't say that, D, but I'm sure as hell not as scary as I try to be." He looked down at Anna. "Hey, uh… sorry about the other day. I wasn't _really_ going to eat you." He laughed, almost nervously.

Anna laughed too. It seemed as though laughter around here was contagious. "It's alright, Felix. In a way, I'm glad you were chasing me. Otherwise…" she trailed off as her eyes glazed over with absolute adoration. "I wouldn't have run into Demetri. So thank you."

Demetri looked at his friend. "Yes, thank you."

Footsteps could be heard approaching them and Felix got puppy dog eyes. "There's Heidi, I better go."

Anna watched in awe as Felix hurried to Heidi and kissed her senseless. "Wow." She whispered.

Demetri asked, "What?"

"He is _so_ whipped."

"Yes!" Demetri exclaimed. "Whipped. What is _whipped_?" He asked, looking into her eyes mischievously.

"It's like when you're totally a goner for that person. See Felix over there and Heidi, I think he said? Completely lovesick. It's adorable. Why do you ask?"

"Jane said that to me about you." He said to her.

A coy smile flitted about Anna's lips. "Well, time will tell if she was right."

Anna's joy was contagious and Demetri leaned in, cupping her face in his hands, placing a very gentle kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss when he heard a squeal.

It was Jane. "See?!" She shouted excitedly. "I _told_ you you were whipped."

Anna could hear Heidi's laugh from down the hall. "I'll be right back and properly introduce myself, Anna, but I have to go fishing!"

Anna looked at Demetri in confusion. "Fishing?"

"Hunting, really. She brings us food. Come, let's go meet the other human." He said, draping his arm over her shoulders and proceeding down the hall into the main entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys. Longest Chappie yet! That's because I'm in Canada at the moment and won't be able to post for a few days but I will be writing in the meantime and so after a few days, updates will be more frequent! I hope you guys like this and thank you SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews. They keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

* * *

The first thing Anna noticed about Gianna was her luscious hair. If it weren't for her obvious humanity, she would have taken her to be a vampire. The girl was beautiful, a true Italian beauty. It made Anna feel slightly self conscious and she leaned in closer to Demetri, who didn't mind at all.

"Hello, Demetri." She said with a smile. Her eyes passed over Anna rather judgingly and quickly returned to the magazine she was reading.

Anna took in Gianna's graceful features. She was so pretty, it made her feel so small. Her luscious brown hair shone with a few highlights that seemed rather natural. Her eyes were brown like cherry wood and looked deceitful to Anna. Her skin was a tan color, matching perfectly with her dark hair. Her voice was lovely, a slight accent present. How could Demetri want her when this Gianna was so superior in terms of looks?

"I'm glad you're being _civil_." Demetri said, surprised.

A bitter smile crossed her face. "Oh, don't worry, _Sir_. I'm as civil as ever."

Throughout the entire conversation, Anna decided that she did not like this Gianna character. She didn't like the way she was talking to her Demetri. She was being rude.

Just then, Alec came inside. "Demetri, Marcus wants to see you about something." At Demetri's confused look, he continued, "A mission."

"Right. Can you stay here, Anna? I'll be right back." He promised, his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course, I'll be fine." Anna smiled at him softly. "Go on ahead."

As he left, Gianna's eyes followed his form with a goofy grin on her face. It angered Anna to the core. She had grown protective of her newfound love and wasn't going to let some secretary take it away from her. _Calm down, Anna. Demetri loves you. You're his mate and there's nothing she can do to change that._

All of a sudden, Gianna's eyes were on Anna only this time, they were vicious. "_You_." She spat.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Anna said, trying to follow her mate's advice to be civil but falling just short of sarcasm. Well, one of them had to try.

"I'm sure it is." She replied, scoffing. "Just another tool."

"Excuse me?" Anna asked, outraged.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, an ulterior motive just itching to get out.

"Today's technically my first day." She replied with pride.

A sinister smile appeared on Gianna's face. "_Exactly_. Do you know how long _I've_ been here?" She narrowed her eyes, as if thinking. "A year, three months, and 28 days." At Anna's lack of reaction, she continued. "That's a lot more than you, but no! _You_ show up and the masters have a _field_ day. And you are getting changed _tonight_. Do you know how _long_ I've wanted to be changed? Every day, coming in, doing as they say, but nothing. And you just show up and Jane, even _evil_ little Jane, takes to you. Well, you can't fool me. You have no idea who these people are and what they are capable of. You seem like a nice enough girl. I bet you don't know what your new family has done. What _Demetri_ has done." All Anna got from Gianna's rant was the way in which she said Demetri's name. It was almost like she caressed it with her Italian accent, as if she owned the syllables.

"Demetri is a good person. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you." Anna retorted with conviction.

Gianna scoffed. "Good person? What do you know of him? _Nothing_. Not about how he and the rest of the guard have killed hundreds upon thousands, at one point even innocent _children_." Anna's eyes widened. "Yes, I didn't think he would tell you that."

Anna shook her head. "No." she said resolutely. "Demetri would never hurt anyone, especially a child. You're lying."

"He may not have actually killed one but he did track them down so Felix and the others could get the job done." Gianna knew that she was risking her life by telling all this to the girl but she hated Anna with a passion. She was going to get everything Gianna had ever wanted. Now, the best thing to do was de-glorify her future, make it seem as bleak as possible.

Tears prickled at the corners of Anna's eyes. Gianna was getting to her. She knew Demetri was a vampire but how could the sweet, caring vampire who loved her so much actually track down children to kill them? The thought was unnerving.

"You're just jealous. You don't care about anything except immortality. I'm changing because I want to be with him, not just live forever." She replied.

Gianna smirked. "You know, don't be so sure Demetri's not deceiving you. You're not the first person Aro has wanted to collect. He may have sensed you'll have good powers and so he wants you. To lure you in, he uses Demetri."

She started to back away from Gianna when she bumped into something cold and hard. From the corner of her now blurry eyes, she could see it was Demetri who was glaring at the secretary behind the desk with menacing eyes. Suddenly Gianna's story became more plausible. Perhaps she had just never seen that side of him. After all, she'd only known him for a few days.

"_You_." He growled. "What lies have you been feeding her now?"

"Nothing, _Sir_." Again the acidic tone present in her voice. "Just giving Miss Anna some helpful history."

Anna heard him mumbling something about her days being numbered. "Let's go, agapeemenee."

He led her back to their quarters using his vampire speed and sat her down on the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he began to wipe the tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, unable to take the caring she found emanating from him.

"Anna? Why are you crying, darling?" he asked, concerned.

She sniffled. "You know I trust you. And I know you're good." She choked on a sob. "But the picture she was painting of you… it was terrible. I can't stand someone doing that to you."

He sighed. "It's not entirely untrue." He whispered after the tears had stopped. "I think I know who your first meal will be. I doubt Aro will object, we can find a new receptionist in no time."

"Not untrue?" she asked through half-lidded eyes.

"My lovely Anna. No one is perfect. We Volturi have our faults but the main purpose for our existence is to protect our kind, sometimes at the cost of others of our kind." He paused, stroking her hair. "What Gianna _didn't_ tell you was that they were not _just_ children. They were what we call the Immortal Children. Humans changed into vampires at early stages in their development, stuck forever in that frame of mind and therefore, could not be controlled. It was a liability. They ran amuck through villages, decimating populations with their temper tantrums. Aro tried all he could but in the end, they had to be destroyed. Not only were they a threat to humans, but to us as well. It was very difficult for the guard, including myself." She gasped. "Yes, I did kill some of them. You know, vampires can't have children. Aro had been intrigued with the idea of adoption, however… they could not be taught. It's not the best thing in the world but humans have worse things to attest for."

Her eyes shot up at something he said. "You can't have children?"

He shook his head no. "No."

"No little-you's." she said to herself under her breath but of course Demetri heard it all. Anna had never really wanted children until she met Demetri. Apparently that was something else that would go away when she lost her humanity.

"But I will have you forever and _that_ is enough." He said, smiling genuinely.

She shot him a sweet smile and smoothed the lapels of his jacket. "So today I get to see you hunt?"

His eyes were overcome with a cloud of worry. Demetri wasn't entirely sure he wanted Anna there while he and the rest of the guard were feeding. They all gave in to their primal senses when they fed and it wasn't people in there… just blood. Many different types, of course, but not necessarily discernable from one another. If he or one of the others were to mistake Anna for food, well… he cringed at the thought. That was until he remembered Renata. _Yes, she could protect Anna_. She had fed last night anyway, her red eyes a tell-tale sign that she would no longer be hungry.

"Yes, I hope it doesn't frighten you." _Of course it will. She's human and you will be devouring other humans._

"No, I don't think so." She squinted a little. "It might be interesting. I'd like to see exactly what I'm getting into. After all, it's what _I'll_ have to do, right?"

He nodded. "No offense, my dear, but once you're one of us, you'll see that humans really are a subspecies. Much like they kill cattle or fish for food, we kill _them_. And I cannot condemn us for that, without it we're weak."

Her face got serious. "Demetri… I could never condemn you for doing what it takes to stay strong. I know you must be really important to them, being a tracker and all that but you're also very important to _me_. I don't want you to feel guilty for keeping yourself alive. It's morally questionable but so is killing cattle and fish. It's all one big chain of command and you just happen to be at the top."

Demetri was once again taken aback by this girl. She didn't mind his lifestyle. She understood. Never before had that happened. "Thank you, Anna. You don't know how much this means to me." She nodded and started playing with her necklace. His eyes looked at it more closely and saw the inscription.

_Annaliese Marie Harding_. "Your name is Annaliese?" Again, she nodded. "That's beautiful."

"Thanks. It was my aunt's favorite name, apparently. My mom named me that for her but I like Anna, too."

"Apparently?" he asked.

"I never met her. She died before I was born but her and my mom were close… she died when my mom was seven, though." She said sadly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." He said sincerely.

She shrugged. "It's alright."

His head shot towards the door as he caught the scent of a fresh batch of humans. "Shall we go greet lunch?" he asked, excitedly.

With a nod of approval from Anna, he helped her up and they walked to the throne room. Immediately Demetri sought out Renata and asked her to protect Anna while the rest of them were in a feeding frenzy.

"Do not worry, I will protect the girl. No one will touch her." She said, smiling and taking Anna's hand.

Everyone's attention was turned to the big double doors when Heidi walked in followed by a crowd of about a dozen tourists.

Anna laughed inwardly when she heard Renata whisper "Bon appetite."

Ear-piercing screams echoed in the room as Alec preyed upon his first victim, a middle-aged woman who was holding her camera, trying to take a picture of all the beautiful people. Anna was shocked at first at Demetri's agility as he pounced on a man, his eyes narrowed and focused but his movements wild and blazed as he brought the man's neck to his lips and bit. The man's body started to convulse and the screams increased until his body went limp.

Anna knew the others were feeding as well but she could not tear her eyes from Demetri's form. He was a skillful and artful feeder, calculated. It was strangely beautiful, like a dance. His next few victims were taken quick and soon, the screams dissipated into nothing but distant memories. Every few seconds or so, Demetri would look at Anna to see if she was still there and if she was scared but all he saw in her expression was fascination. Yes, he knew he was interesting to watch. He just never thought that anyone could be so blasé about the man they loved killing about four others of their species.

He tried to approach her with no intent on harming her when all of a sudden, he was walking in another direction. Stumped, he stopped and then looked at Renata who was concentrating on not letting him near his mate.

"You said protect her. I wanted to make sure you weren't still hungry." She explained, lowering her shield around Anna and letting him walk up to her.

Anna was lost in his eyes. They were redder than she had ever seen and truly captivating. This was it. This was what her life could become and while others might have been anxious or apprehensive, she was excited and looking forward to it. Looking forward to _him_. Forever.

"Look at you." He said, smirking. "You didn't even flinch. I am very proud."

She hit his arm, crying out when it did more damage to her than to him. "Damn! Demetri, you're so hard." She said and, by the blush on her face, Demetri realized that she understood the level of innuendo she had just used. "And no, I wasn't scared. It was… different."

"You liked it?" he asked.

"I'll have to." She replied tentatively.

He nodded, agreeing with her. "I feel much better now." He said, leaning in and smelling her sweet tendrils of brunette hair. "Mmmm." He sighed, the smell better than anything. And now, now he didn't even have the urge to drink her blood. He was so much more attuned to her than to only smell her blood. He smelled _all_ of her. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He could even smell the faint scent of arousal from her human form. She blushed as he eyed her up and down and he would give anything to know what she was thinking. He had a feeling though that it was along the lines of his thoughts.

He did not, however, notice how Caius's eyes followed the pair as they left the throne room. Once they were gone, he looked at Aro.

"That girl is dangerous, Aro. You should heed my warning." He said ominously.

Aro smiled. "Dear brother, what warning? The girl is lovely and our Demetri is _so_ taken with her."

Caius also smiled but for entirely different reasons. "Brother, Chelsea has come to me with troubling news. Since the girl got here, Demetri's loytalties have been changing. I fear that this _Anna_ may have become more important to him than his service to us."

"Was it not this way with you and Athenodora?" Aro smirked knowingly at his draconian brother. "You mean to tell me that you would choose _us_ over _her_?"

Caius did not respond for a while. "The wives are different. He is a member of the guard and should act like one. Marcus has proof of his dwindling loyalty, do you not, Brother?"

Marcus looked uncomfortable, almost like he should not be divulging what he was about to divulge. "I get a vibe from him. It is not exactly betrayal but it runs along those lines. I fear Caius is taking this too strongly." He stood up. "The boy had found his mate after five-hundred years. It is expected for him to be altered completely."

Aro looked pointedly at Caius. "See? We have nothing to worry about. Chelsea is over-reacting and you, Caius, need to leave these issues to me. Should any problems with the two arise, we will take care of it. But until then, we leave them be. Is that clear?"

Caius huffed. "Yes, Brother."

Aro clapped his hands. "Good! Now then, speaking of the wives got me a little… excited. I think I'll go find Sulpicia now." He said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Demetri had taken Anna to the courtyard. The sun was shining and for the first time, Anna experienced the sparkle in his skin.

"I have plans for tonight before your change." He said, glancing at the pretty flowers in the center, seemingly avoiding her gaze.

"What kind of plans?" she asked.

He smirked. "Your dinner tonight will be your last human meal… well, meal _as_ a human. And I'd like to make sure it's the best meal you've ever had so I've taken the liberty of getting us a reservation at Francesca's."

Her jaw dropped. "Francesca's?! You have to book that place months in advance. How did you…?" Then, she just trailed off, smiling in wonder. She pulled Demetri into a hug and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you."

"For what, my love?" he asked, holding her head, delicately stroking her hair.

"This. Everything. _You_." She replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Believe me, darling. It's all well worth it. I don't think you understand the sincerity when I tell you that you are my entire world. _You_, Anna. I've been around for centuries and met countless beautiful women…" he paused, a look of jealousy crossing her face. "But of course, none of them meant anything to me enough to pursue them." At that, she smiled. "But you… You make me so very happy, my love. And you will see soon what this life is like." He said, gesturing to himself.

She blushed as her stomach growled. "But first… we'll get you fed and full."

"I don't have anything nice to wear. I can't wear jeans and a t-shirt to Francesca's." she replied, looking down at her shirt.

Demetri smirked. "Oh, I've already taken care of that. Heidi only surrounds herself with the highest end fashions and you're about her size and so I've asked her to make some garments available to you." He took her hand in his. "I'm sure you'll look stunning."

"Thank you. Again." She said whole-heartedly as he squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Anna looked up to see the beauty that was Heidi enter their chambers. Demetri stood up, pulling Anna with him.

"Hello, Heidi." He greeted.

She nodded at the two of them. "Demetri. Anna. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before, I had to get the lot of them some food." She explained, winking. "So I hear you're going on a romantic dinner tonight. Don't worry, I've got you covered and Demetri's already got the best men's clothes in Europe so it'll be perfect!" she said, clapping her hands together happily.

Anna smiled at her widely and opened her arms for a hug which Heidi awkwardly accepted. "Wow." She said, laughing. "I've never hugged a human before. You really are warm."

"Thanks. Not for long, though." Anna replied.

"Well, ladies, if I may, I must go get ready." He kissed Anna on the cheek, not wanting to make a spectacle in front of Heidi although once Anna was changed, he wouldn't care who saw. In fact, it might make things exciting. "We've prepared a shower for you in the bathroom just in there." He looked to Heidi. "Come find me when she's ready."

Heidi giggled. "I'll call for you!"

Demetri left the room swiftly, sparing a heartfelt smile at his Anna before closing the door.

Heidi sighed. "Are you alright?" asked Anna.

"Hm. I'm fine. It's just… no, he wouldn't want me telling you. Besides, it'll make things awkward between us." She replied.

"No, it's fine. What's wrong?" insisted Anna.

"It's just that I can't think of anyone more perfect for him than you." She said smiling. "I've seen plenty of women, including Gianna up front, fawn all over him and basically _throw_ themselves at him and he never spared them a second glance. But he's just so smitten with you, it's adorable to watch. It reminds me of how Felix looks at me." Her smile grew at the mention of her mate.

Anna's face was positively glowing. She was ecstatic that others noticed how much Demetri loved her. "You and Felix will be very happy together, I can tell. Why wouldn't Demetri want you telling me that, though?"

"Well, the entire time I've known him, he's never taken to humans. Demetri was always the lethal member of the guard. No one can escape his tracking skills so there's never been anywhere on the planet for a vampire to hide, especially if we wanted to find them." She creased her forehead. "I don't think I've ever seen this sensitive side of him. He's always been very introverted, carrying out his duty with grace and poise but never passionate about it. I've never seen him passionate about anything until you. I guess it's true when they say our mates bring out the best in us." Heidi turned to look Anna in the eyes. "It's scaring them, you know. The Masters. They've never seen Demetri like this either. No one knows this Demetri. He is in love and love scares most vampires because it can be so easily taken away. They're worried he'll want to leave because of you. But you have to make sure he doesn't. I have a feeling we're going to be really great friends, Anna, and I can't stand losing you now that I've just met you!" she finished, giving Anna a huge hug.

"Thanks, Heidi. It means a lot that you don't mind my being here. Gianna sure did." Anna revealed.

Heidi scoffed. "Oh, that pathetic little human? Oh…" she laughed nervously. "Sorry. It's just I already consider you a vampire. Anyway, you don't have to worry about her. She's harmless. Alright." She clapped her hands together. "Enough chit-chat. We have to get you ready and beautiful for your dinner with Demmy boy tonight."

Anna took a long, hot shower to wash away the last couple of days. And from that point on, Anna was subject to Heidi's very Alice-like insistence upon dressing her up. Heidi gelled up Anna's hair and tousled it to perfection. Her hair could have been the picture in the dictionary next to the definition of "sex hair". Anna's already beautiful skin was enhanced with make-up and her eyes were made up with the smoky eye look.

As for clothes, Heidi set her up with a pair of gorgeous Gucci jeans, a black Armani top, and a lovely blue jacket to match, just in case it got cold later on in the night. Her shoes were black pair of Coach leather boots that accentuated her long, shapely legs. Once Heidi was satisfied, after about two hours of primping, she led Anna to a mirror.

"Ok… open your eyes!" Anna did as she was told and her opened eyes widened even more at her reflection. She looked beautiful and she had never thought about herself that way. She didn't know she had the potential to look so nice. She could only hope that Demetri would like it.

"Heidi… wow, thank you so much!" she said sincerely, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, not really believing that the girl in the mirror was her.

"Trust me, Sweetie. If you think this is a big improvement, wait until a few days from now. You're going to be a killer vampire. No pun intended, of course." She said, giggling a little. Her eyes shot to the door. "Ooooh!" she squealed. "I smell Demetri coming. I'll leave you in here as his little surprise."

Anna smiled as Demetri walked inside and she reveled in how his dark red eyes glazed over with what could have only been lust. But by the smile on his face, she knew it was also love.

"You look ravishing." He said in a sultry voice as he eyed her up and down lustily.

She smiled coyly. "And you look ravenous."

Demetri now wore a puzzled look. "Should the ravenous ravish the ravishing?"

"The ravishing believes the ravenous should." She insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The lusty look in his eyes disappeared as he went on. "The ravenous _would_… if the ravishing were not able to break while being ravished."

"The ravishing objects to the ravenous's objection to ravishing her." Anna replied with a pout.

Demetri held her head to his chest and kissed her hair repeatedly. "Soon, my love. _Soon_." Once again, her stomach growled. "But first, dinner! Francesca's awaits, my lovely lady."

"I wouldn't mind skipping dinner if the ravenous would change his mind…" she offered.

He shook his head no. "The ravenous promises to ravish the ravishing once she is unbreakable."

She leaned in close to whisper to him. "The ravishing will hold the ravenous to his promise to ravish her."

"The ravenous _and_ the ravishing must go now or else they'll be late to dinner." He said, dragging her out the door with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok guys! This is the BIG chappie! A lot happens and I was going to leave you all with a dreadful cliffhanger but changed my mind in the sprit of the holidays! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they really make me feel very special. :) By the way, agapeemene (sp?) in the last chapter means "darling/my dear" in Greek, according to a friend of mine who knows Greek. Feel free to correct me if I misused the word. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM although I'd be willing to buy Demetri from her...**

* * *

The sun was dimming in the quaint city of Volterra and the dusk light made it a rather romantic scene for two lovers walking to a certain restaurant. They were seated quickly, as Demetri had taken care of the reservation plans. Anna marveled at the fanciness of the restaurant, especially since for the entire time she had been in Volterra, she had been dying to dine here but it was somehow always booked and the meals were very expensive. Lucky for her, Demetri could afford it. The man could afford _anything_!

While Anna was looking at the menu, Demetri was simply looking at _her_. She was so beautiful. And she would go through so much just for him. In just a few hours, she would begin the irreversible process of becoming a vampire. The irreversible and _painful_ process. But it would be worth it in the end when they could be together forever. He would stay by her side no matter what. Even if Aro ordered him on a mission, he would not leave her side. He remembered exactly what the pain was like and how it felt to go through something like that alone. It was absolutely agonizing and he would not let her go through the same thing. If she would suffer, he would suffer with her. _Her_ pain would be _his_ pain, as well.

"Heidi did a good job, you know." He said, winking at her.

"She sure knows her stuff. I just always thought she was intimidating but she's a sweet girl." She replied smilingly.

He frowned. "Heidi is rather insecure."

"But she's so beautiful. How could she ever doubt herself?" Anna asked, dumfounded by this new piece of information.

"Yes, well, I suppose her beauty is the reason for her insecurity. She wants to be loved for _more_ than her looks and Felix gives her that. She needs someone to need her." He explained.

"Well, I'm glad she has Felix. She deserves to be happy." Once again, she glanced at the menu and then looked at his closed one on the table. "You're not going to order anything? Even for keeping up appearances?" she asked conspicuously.

"No. Truth is, we can't _stand_ human food. You'll understand, I promise." He said.

"Well, I _love_ human food." She sat up straighter as the waiter came to the table. "For now, anyway."

They paused their conversation as the waitress approached them. "Hello, there. I'm Christine and I'll be your server. What can I get you this evening?" she asked.

"Darling?" Demetri said, leaving it all up to her.

She gave the menu a quick once-over once more and finally decided on a dish. "I'll have the salmon and shrimp pasta with tortellini and alfredo sauce, please."

The waitress wrote it down quickly and turned to Demetri. "And for you, Sir?"

_I'll have this lovely lady in front of me… To go._ "I think I'll pass for tonight, thank you."

"Alright. We'll have that right out for you, Miss." She replied, scurrying back to the kitchen to put in her order.

A ghost of a smile flashed about Demetri's lips. "I wanted to thank you." He said quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear their conversation. "What you're doing for me… it's beyond comprehension."

"Oh, Demetri." She replied flippantly. "I know you've said it's going to hurt but nothing would hurt more than losing what we have. I know it seems silly and it would seem _really_ silly to people back home, like Jen from the phone, my parents, but I understand what you mean about being mates. I _think_. I mean, I know there's love at first sight and all but I feel like this is more than that. I feel like I know you completely and like you know me…" she trailed off, her eyes averting from his steady and awed gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm probably ranting like a crazy person."

"No. And don't ever think anything you say is silly. I'm just very surprised that you understand. That you know the blessing and burden that comes with having a mate. You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me." He admitted, wanting nothing more than to kiss her senseless. But his plans were ruined as the waitress returned with Anna's dish.

Anna and Demetri did not converse much while she ate. He just watched her, fascinated by her acceptance of him. It still baffled him how someone like her could just leave her _entire_ life behind to become one of him, one of the living dead.

She could feel his impenetrable gaze on her and she could only wonder what was running through his mind. She was very eager to become like him. She recalled another insightful conversation she'd had with Heidi while she was getting her ready for dinner tonight.

"_Demetri is especially anxious to have you become one of us, I can tell you that." She revealed as Anna's hair was being scrunched up into perfect curls._

"_I know, I can hardly wait either. Bite me now!" she said enthusiastically. At Heidi's unsure look, she continued. "Kidding."_

"_Oh." Heidi laughed, a bell-like sound emitting from her red lips. "Want to know why, though? Well, one of the many reasons." Anna nodded. "He wants you. He wants to have you in every way mates should have one another." She explained, winking at her new friend. _

_A blush crept onto Anna's cheeks. "All he has to do is ask."_

"_He can't, though. Unless you want to give birth to a half-vampire and die in the process. Well, there are those Cullens. They managed to create vampire offspring." She recalled._

"_But Demetri said he couldn't have children. And who are the Cullens?"_

"_A half-human, half-vampire child. But that's only possible if the vampire in question does not kill the human while they're… you know. The Cullens are a coven in the Pacific Northwest. They consider themselves vegetarians because they drink animal blood, not human blood." She explained._

"_Well, I'm not even a vampire yet, but that sounds a little sick." She admitted. Heidi nodded._

She looked at him happily and smiled widely. "An hour or so and I'll start to become like you."

"Yes. Anna, are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." She replied immediately. "Unless you don't want me to."

"I do, Darling. That's why _I'm_ going to be the one to bite you. I just want to make sure you don't feel forced into this." He explained.

"Can we go? I'm pretty full and I want to start now." She said and Demetri pulled out a few hundred dollars cash, left it all on the table, and they proceeded back to the castle. As they walked inside, Heidi passed them by and she winked at Anna.

Anna also took the time to see the castle through her human eyes one last time. She knew that after tonight, everything would be different; nothing would be the same.

Excitement radiated from Anna as she sat down on the bed and Demetri closed the door, the click as he locked the door sealing the fate she so desperately wanted. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, baring all of his teeth as the venom flowed to his mouth. He needed to get as much venom in her as possible. He had heard… it potentially could make the change happen faster with the catch of it initially being more painful. But cutting down the time in which she would be in pain was better than letting it drag on for longer than necessary.

"Lie down." He said softly, approaching the bed and kissing Anna gently. She did as she was told and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the weight of his cool body atop hers. He had straddled her waist and was inhaling every bit of her skin, savoring the scent and rubbing small circles on the spot on her neck that he was going to bite. He kissed her eyelids and placed various open-mouthed kisses on her neck, shoulders, and collarbone. He wanted to memorize her body, trace every bit of her with his mouth, mapping it all out in his mind. He wanted to always have a mental picture of her as a human. His mouth made its way back up to her neck and he pulled back his lips, his teeth glinting in the lamplight.

A second before his teeth tore into her sensitive skin, she whispered the three most wonderful words he had ever heard. "I love you."

His eyes were glistening and he smiled at her, reinforcing the gesture with his eyes, before digging his teeth into her flesh and pumping his venom into her bloodstream profusely. She quivered and shook, the burning sensation new to her, and her convulsions pained him but he bit down again, hard, gathering as much venom as he could and forcing it all inside her.

Everyone in the castle had been prepared for the screams. Everyone except Demetri. At first, it had been relatively quiet until she started whimpering. Then the whimpers turned into loud groans which then became screams. Painful, heart-wrenching screams. And Demetri's heart broke all over again.

He could think of nothing to calm her until he saw his leather-bound notebook on one of his shelves. From memory, he began to recite the poems he had written her and soon, the screams died down. He knew, however, that the lack of her vocalization of pain had no correlation to the pain itself. She was still burning just as much, she was just trying to hold it in to listen. And he spoke, softly, like the voice of an angel preparing to pull her out from the deepest pit of hell but not even her angel could make the pain go away.

The next few days would be long and painful, for Demetri as well. He choked on his words occasionally when a small whimper escaped her, her strength faltering if only for a brief moment. In these moments, Demetri would take her hand, caress it, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, hoping that she could find some semblance of comfort in this living nightmare she was currently in.

* * *

The sun. Anna had _always_ liked the sun. Going to the beach when she was little, getting a tan in her teens, even walking on the shore just to feel the sand between her toes. Her usual paleness meant she was often sunburned but no sunburn could _ever_ compare to the hot, searing pain she was feeling now. It was heat to the power of a thousand suns. It had started as warmth. A kind, gentle warmth that spread from her neck, down to her stomach, then followed the path of her legs to her toes. The warmth grew into a flame and she felt as though she was being cooked alive. Maybe she was. Maybe they had decided not to keep her after all and wanted to cook her to eat her better. It was so hot but nothing, not even screaming, made it better. And she knew that by screaming, she would be hurting Demetri. _Demetri_… simply his name brought a semblance of comfort to her in this awful state she was in. His sweet words helped to make matters better. The worst part was that she had opted for this, she knew it would be an endless burn and accepted it of her volition, but she also knew that it was well worth it. She just had to hold on, just a few more days. She wanted to scream again. She was sure she would die before the next few days were up. It was physically impossible for anyone, human or vampire, to survive this level of pain. It could not happen. She would die and break Demetri's heart in the process.

Day one: the fire coursed through her veins, burning the blood she had, the pain increasing slowly.

Day two: the pain stagnated, instead of increasing, remained constant throughout the day.

And day three… day three would bring about conflicts Anna and Demetri had never hoped to have along with bringing about the first day of the rest of eternity.

* * *

Jennifer Rogers had been sitting in her Atlanta apartment watching the morning news when a particular story caught her eye.

"And just in from Volterra, Italy…" Jen's ears perked up at the familiar name. "A young girl, Anna Harding, was reported missing today. The police have no reports on what exactly has happened but efforts are being made to find Miss Harding, an American student, just twenty-one years old. She was last seen by her neighbor, Paulo, who heard a commotion coming from her apartment a few days ago. Investigators are trying to get to the bottom of this and have notified the girl's family. One can only hope that Miss Harding will not end up like countless other American girls who have met their end while traveling in Europe."

Immediately Jen had called Anna's cell phone but when no one picked up, she called Anna's parents, informing them of the man she had spoken to a few days before when she had called for Anna. Jen highly suspected that he must have had something to do with her disappearance and her parents proceeded to call the police.

The next few days went by slowly as Anna's parents were constantly keeping in touch with Italian police. No new news of Anna's whereabouts came along until she was pronounced dead. There was no body but Aro and the others were able to make a relatively convincing crime scene. Needless to say, her parents were devastated. A symbolic funeral was held on the second day of Anna's transformation.

* * *

The burning in her heart was decreasing but it was beating faster than ever. Surely this was going to end soon. The fire began to dissipate, warmth taking its place before being followed by an icy cold feeling. And finally, her heart stopped entirely. The silence in the room was unnerving, especially for Demetri, who was so used to the beat of her heart, ensuring him of her well-being. The silence was actually deafening. Anna's eyes opened and Demetri was looking into eyes redder than his that were shining with love.

"You write _beautiful_ poetry." She told him, the clearness of her voice startling her.

A laughed escaped his lips. "Thank you. They're for you. It was all I could think to do… I didn't know how to-"

She frowned and it seemed out of place on her now goddess-like face. "I tried to stop. I knew it would hurt you."

"Stop what?" he asked, concerned.

"Screaming." She whispered.

"Oh, my love, nothing can hurt me now. Not now that you're one of us." He took her face in his hands. "You are _so_ beautiful. Have a look." He said, whipping out a mirror for her to take in her new self.

Her red eyes widened as she took in the porcelain beauty before her. Everything that had once been a flaw in her blurry human life was now perfection. Her hair, a lovely shade of chestnut flowing perfectly straight, framing her pale porcelain face. Her eyes, the almond-shape of them more defined. Her bone structure had also improved significantly and her figure! She had always been slim but now she had defining curves and looked more like a woman than she ever had. The most striking new feature, however, was her eyes. Her golden irises were now bright red with a black ring around them. She had Demetri's eyes. At first, they startled her, almost like they didn't belong. But when she turned and looked at Demetri and saw the same color shining back at her with adoration, she knew it was meant to be.

Demetri was sure her beauty rivaled that of Heidi's and that blonde Cullen, even.

With that, he pulled her into a kiss. It was unexpectedly gentle and sweet rather than forceful and passionate, which is what Anna was wanting. But the purity of the kiss made her realize it was his reply to her admission of love just before he bit her. When his tongue asked for entrance, however, it made her dead heart figuratively race. The things they could do now! Kiss without consideration for whether or not she would break and now, no more worries about her blood. Their fear of hurting each other was now a distant memory.

He pulled back. "I love you, Anna. More than anything. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even close. To think that you willingly went through three days of pain and suffering for me… "

"I love you." She whispered, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. She pulled back with a groan, her hands flying to her throat.

"Forgive me, my love. I didn't even stop to think how thirsty you must be." He checked the clock. "Heidi is probably back by now." He nodded, catching the humans' scent in the air. "Let's go."

Anna stood gracefully and grabbed his hand. Together, they raced to the throne room and there they were. Anna's mouth was full of venom, the scent of each and every human, all unique, entering her system. Her eyes darkened considerably and Demetri swore it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to take her then and there. Take her wholly, fully, _completely_, claim her as his own, like a woman such as her _should_ be taken.

Anna's mind, though, was far from that kind of lust but rather more focused on quenching the dull burning in her throat. She made a few calculations and chose the order in which she would attack. A woman about thirty years of age was standing in the middle. She ran to her at vampire speed and grabbed her neck, exposing the pulsing veins to her teeth. In one swift movement, Anna sank her teeth into the woman's flesh, a plethora of pleasure entering her body as the blood flowed down her throat, cooling the burn. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted in her life.

After that, Anna created a pattern. She took her unsuspecting victims with ease, the look of pure pleasure on her face turning Demetri on even more. As soon as she was done feasting on _them_, he would feast on _her_. Venom pooled in his mouth thinking of all the things they could do together now. His thoughts were interrupted as she held the last living human to herself and looked at Demetri.

Her head cocked to the side and she smirked. "I was thinking we could share." She said seductively. Demetri stalked over to her and together, neither of them breaking eye contact, they both bit into the human at the same time, both enjoying the same blood. Once they were finished with him, Demetri looked at her with lust-filled eyes, the longing in them evident. She winked at him and started running to their room. He followed close behind and once they were both together in the room alone, he slammed the door shut and she literally attacked him.

It was more than lust. It was a carnal, primal need they had for one another. In essence, vampires were far less humane than humans and had qualities akin to that of wild animals. But it was still pure. The love they had for one another transcended all bounds. He was gentle when necessary but forceful when she wanted. Together, they moved as one. They _were_ one. After all, that was what being a mate was all about.

"Oh, Demetri…" she moaned, her hands gripping his hair.

"My love, my _Anna_…" he whispered, kissing her neck and embracing her tightly.

"_Demetri_!" she cried out, sure the entire castle could hear their escapades but she hardly cared. She wanted everyone to know how much they loved each other and how they could make each other feel.

His breathing was ragged. "Hold on, Annaliese. Together, now." With one last push, they rode the wave of bliss they created together, landing amongst the clouds.

"Oh, God." She said quietly as he rolled off of her and she lay in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled dryly. "Don't thank Him, Darling. He's got nothing to do with it."

"You're right." She agreed. "It's all you. Has it ever been like this for you?" she inquired, knowing surely that he must have been with many women before her.

He shook his head no.

This knowledge, however, did not overwhelm her because she knew that while there had been many before her, there would be none but her from this point on. She had the heart of the most lethal member of the Volturi guard. And he had _her_ heart. Always and forever.

He did not say anything else. The entire ordeal was so very emotionally exhausting for him. It was the first time they were together and, although he had been so caught up in the passion, the _physical_ side of it, the _emotional_ toll it took on him to finally be with his mate had eluded him. That was until they were laying there together, their cold skin now warm with ecstasy, and he realized that she had given him her heart and her soul and he gave her his in return. It was the single most beautiful notion anyone could have.

And deep inside in his cold, once broken heart, he realized it would kill him if he lost her. Not figuratively, not in the least. But it would actually _kill_ him, cause him to stop living, if anything should happen to her or if they were to part. The realization scared him. It scared him more than when the Romanians attacked or when he came across vicious nomads. It scared him more than Caius. It scared him more than when he thought the Cullen clan was going to wipe out his family. It scared him how much he needed her and how he would kill _anyone_ that tried to bring any harm to her.

It scared him that Marcus would know. It scared him that they would try and stop this. It scared him that they would stop at nothing to succeed. It scared him that he could lose her. He shot up in bed. He _would_ lose her. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on his back. This was too much for him.

"I…" he looked at her again. She loved him. Damn it, why did he let himself get involved with her? Now she was everything. And they would know and they would take her away.

_They will take her away. You will lose her._

Her blissful smile faltered at the panicked look on his face. Something was severely wrong.

"I have to go." He announced, jumping out of bed and quickly putting on his clothes, his heart nearly breaking at the dejection he saw in her expression. He could swear that if she were still human, she would be crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice so small compared to the voices in his head_. You will lose her. She will be gone. They will kill her. Your Anna… _"Demetri, I'm sorry, I…" her voice broke off at the end. He was hurting her. He could hurt her. But he would _not_ lose her.

_But you will…_

He let out a groan of frustration. He needed to think, he had to clear his head. He needed a plan, he could not let them take her away. Not _his_ Anna.

"Will you stay here?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you promise?"

"Demetri…"

"Do you promise?" he asked again, desperately, stressing every word. "Please. Swear it."

She closed her eyes. "Is it _me_?" she asked. "Am I not what you thought I'd be?" Anna's mind was doing a double take right now. She couldn't believe how quickly her world could turn upside down. Once she was turned, she finally realized the impact of having a mate. It was so much more than love, it was a connection that knew no bounds. Could it be that he didn't want her anymore? He seemed so in love with her.

He rushed to the bedside. "Anna, my love. Listen to me, please. You must trust me." He was sure now that if he was human, he would be crying as well. "_Please_… you have to stay here. For _me_. You must."

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's going on! What have I done?"

"Will you just promise me that you'll trust me?" he asked, begging her with his eyes to answer.

She nodded. "Always." The vacancy of emotion in her eyes nearly killed him. He was breaking her heart.

He leaned in and kissed her, pouring all of his love into it. "Then trust me when I say _don't_ _follow_ _me_."

With that, at vampire speed, he left the room and was nowhere to be seen. Anna couldn't even smell him anymore. His scent was gone from the room completely. She had never felt so alone. Not when she first moved here or when Felix was chasing her.

And she suddenly felt cold. She pulled the covers and wrapped them around her naked form. She ran through the whole scenario again in her head. She recalled nothing but pleasure, both on his and her part. Nothing seemed out of place, at least not enough to upset him so much. What had sparked his breakdown? Whatever it was, it must have been serious. He was always so composed…

Of course she would follow him. If he thought she was going to stay in this room without getting an answer from him, he was surely mistaken. She was no longer the fragile girl he knew. She could run as fast as he could and was as strong as he was, if not more.

She jumped off the bed much in the same fashion that he did and put on her clothes. A faint trace of his scent entered her sensitive nose and she quickly opened the window, crawling through it, not wanting anyone to find out she was gone.

Her skin sparkled in the light and her conscience lightly admonished her for doing exactly what she shouldn't be doing: making a spectacle of herself. That was the one golden rule and she was breaking it but at this point, she didn't even really care.

The ground seemed to disappear beneath her feet. She knew he was close, she could smell him. He was hiding. Why was he hiding? No, she certainly was not an expert tracker but she could use all of her senses to find him. She knew she could. She was a damn newborn. She could do _anything_.

Anything… absolutely anything _except_ control her thirst. Anna hadn't noticed that she was practically in the city, people around her everywhere. She tried not to breath but her efforts were in vain as she inhaled, the sweet aroma emitting from all those humans the icing on the cake.

Unable to control herself, she lunged at a crowd, taking them down, all six of them, in a matter of seconds. And then the commotion began.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All I can say is... prepare yourselves. But remember! Every love story needs _some_ sort of conflict so the happy ending can be even _sweeter_. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really do encourage me to write more and, as a result, update faster. Therefore review and you shall receive! :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all... if you didn't know that by now, what rock are _you_ living under?**

* * *

Demetri was sitting on a hill, admiring how the sun was there again. Always there. Each and every day, it would rise and fall. He contemplated the assuredness of it all. No one ever doubted the sun would be there the next day, in the same position, at the exact same time. It was blissful to know that would always be a constant, not matter what struggle and strife plagued one's life.

It was such a striking contrast between the _sun_ always being in his life and _Anna_ always being in his life. He had to figure out a way to stop this, to stop Aro from making Anna another one of his minions. This could and would _not_ happen, he would not allow it. Caius didn't care about her and wanted her gone. Soon, the rest of the brothers would be convinced that she was of no use to them, especially if they came to find she had no special powers. Aro only surrounded himself with the best and if she were of no use to the Volturi, she would soon be gone. And he would lose himself again. Without her, he was nothing.

He decided to call someone he never thought he'd speak to again, especially after what had happened after their last rendezvous. Carlisle Cullen. They had been decent friends when he was part of the Volturi all those years ago and was rather saddened when he left.

Now, though, he was unsure as to how his phone call would be received, especially since he had recently almost killed his grand-daughter.

The phone rang a few times until a smooth voice that decidedly did _not_ belong to Carlisle answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Why hello there. Is this Renesmee? You sound so grown up." He replied.

"Yes, this is her…" she continued cautiously. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Please, _please_ don't hang up. This is Demetri of the Volturi." He said, afraid of her reaction.

There was a pause and he could swear that he heard a hiss in the background. "What do _you_ want?" she asked angrily.

"I'd like to speak to Carlisle if that's alright."

"He's out hunting." She then continued in a not-so-sorry voice. "Sorry."

"Can you tell him to call me back? It's very important."

"Sure. Anything else?" she asked.

He paused for a moment. "No, that's all, thank you. Have a very nice day, Renesmee."

With that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Who was that, Ness?" Alice asked as she walked into the room.

Nessie frowned. "A Volturi guard. _Demetri_." She spat his name out with venom.

Alice's head suddenly shot up. Renesmee looked at her, concerned.

"Aunt Alice, are you alright?" she asked.

The blank look in Alice's golden eyes gave away that she was having a vision. Edward had rushed into the room, as had Bella and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were out hunting as were Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, what is it?" asked Bella, her arms wrapping around Renesmee. The last time Alice had a vision so intense, it had almost resulted in the death of her now full-grown baby girl. The fear of something like that happening again was almost tangible.

Finally, life returned to Alice's eyes and she and Edward exchanged a glance.

"What could he have done to _deserve_ this?" Alice asked, appalled.

"Edward?" Bella insisted.

"Dad, what's going on?" Renesmee asked. She absolutely _hated_ not being in on things.

"Does it matter, Alice? There's nothing we can do." And then a look of understanding sympathy crossed his features. Something was going on.

"Are you sure? She looked so devastated… What are the odds that she'd be his mate?"

"I can't believe this." Alice said, her pixie voice void of all its usual joy.

Edward turned to the group. "There's a slight complication… The Volturi-…"

At that, Bella gasped, tightening her grip on Nessie. "Don't worry, Bella, it's not about Nessie. They're… well, _Aro_ is going to kill Demetri." Edward explained.

Bella's face became confused. "That's _it_? _That's_ the big news? Good." She scoffed. "About time we're rid of the tracker."

"You don't understand!" Alice barked at Bella. Alice _never_ barked. At _anyone_. _Especially_ Bella. Even Jasper took a few steps back from his enraged wife. "He hasn't done anything wrong. We have to stop them." She said, her voice softening.

This time, Bella was enraged. "Are you kidding me, Alice?! The guy tried to kill Renesmee, your _niece_. And now you want to go to Italy to save him, putting our family in danger?"

Edward was at her side in seconds and Jasper tried his best to alleviate the tension. "Shhh, calm down, love. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I don't care what it is. We're _not_ going to help him." She replied resolutely.

Renesmee decided to speak up. "Why should we help him, Daddy? Aunt Alice, why is he so important?"

Alice stood and up and calmly walked over to Renesmee, giving her a tight hug. "You know I love you, Ness. You're my niece. But the truth is, Bella isn't the only one around here who still has living family. And that's why we have to save Demetri, no matter what he's done to us in the past."

"Why?!" Bella growled.

"Because the girl in my vision is my niece." She turned to Nessie. "My biological niece who was turned by the Volturi and Demetri is her mate."

"Surely you can understand, Bella." Edward kissed her. "You know we only ever have one mate our entire existence… it would kill her to lose him."

Bella's face was one of disgust. "How could anyone ever fall in love with him?"

Edward looked at her calmly. "Bella, I wish I could show you. The love in his eyes as he looked at her. If she's Alice's family, she's our family too. And…" he paused, obviously having difficulty with his words and what he was about to say. "And so is Demetri, if he chooses to be."

"We have to warn him. This is just like the last time, they're just waiting. Caius has been doubting Demetri's loyalty ever since she became one of them." Alice bit her lip. "Something's going to trigger it. I just can't see what he could possibly do to anger Aro so much that he'd want to…"

"This is ridiculous." Said Bella. "Alice, what do you owe her? You said your sister and parents put you in that place and left you for dead. And now we're saving one of the men who once tried to _murder_ Nessie?"

"Exactly." She said. "Bella, my family _abandoned_ me! But that's before Anna was even born. I can't blame her for what my parents did. I won't do the same thing they did to me. And my sister played no part in it, she was nine. And now that Anna's one of us and has found her mate, which took _me_ so long to find, I can't just let that be taken away from her. Would you have wanted Edward to die in Volterra?" Alice finished, shuddering at the thought of losing her brother.

"Of course not! Although Felix wasn't too keen on keeping Edward alive and as I recall, Demetri restrained you."

"Felix does as the Masters tell him. As did Demetri. Until now. He's obviously going to do something stupid because of his new love." There was a worry line on Alice's otherwise perfect face. "We have to tell him."

"How?" asked Renesmee. "I can't _imagine_ losing my Jacob." She couldn't help but notice how her father flinched at the curious _my_ before the mutt's name. "We have to help them _now_!"

"Sweetie." Began Bella. "How can you be forgiving to these people? Especially Demetri. Edward, you wanted to kill him at one point."

"Yes, I did." He nodded towards Alice. "To protect her and Jasper. I don't have some sort of vendetta against him, Bella. He used to be good friends with Carlisle, he's never done us wrong."

"I just don't see why we are so willing to help him." She said, crossing her arms.

"Mom." Nessie interrupted. "If what Aunt Alice is saying is true, then this girl is my cousin. She is _family_ and Demetri never really hurt me. None of the Volturi did."

Edward smiled, remembering something. "It's true. I saw into his mind, he never once thought about killing her. Thought it was a shame Caius was so intent on destroying what turned out to be a miracle. It made him think about the choices he'd make if he ever met his mate and she was still human." Once again, his eyes fluttered to Alice.

She shook her head. "No, I don't know the extent of their relationship or how the hell Anna even got mixed into this but it has to be recent, she looks to be in her twenties."

"What a family." Muttered Bella. "How will we tell him?" she asked, not wanting to say the name of the vampire in question.

Alice closed her eyes, trying to look into the future. "I don't know. We haven't made any decisions yet so I don't know how anything will play out." She was silent from that point on as she tried to have another vision. "Oh no."

"Alice…?" Bella asked, worried to see her sister in such a distraught state.

"Get Demetri on the phone. _Now_. Before he does something really stupid." She growled, grabbing a cell phone from her pocket and calling Carlisle to get Demetri's number.

* * *

The Masters would never understand when they found out that he wanted to call Carlisle. The truth was, he had only first had relations of a sexual nature with his motherly wife, Esme, the caring element of the Cullen coven, after she had been turned. He was surely the only other person that could understand the predicament he was currently in. Surely he knew more about the emotional effects of sharing intimacy with one's mate. Especially with the heavy prospect of possibly losing said mate looming over his head.

His contemplation, however, was suddenly interrupted by the over-roaring scent of human blood as many screams pierced the otherwise silent air. And then, Anna's scent hit him.

_No!_ He jumped up and sped off into the city, following the direction of her scent. She was just about to attack another group as he got there, people watching with their mouths agape as he grabbed Anna at the speed of light, throwing her on his back as they made their way back to the castle, his fear growing considerably as they got closer. The worst possible thing had just happened and it would be used against them, the catalyst for the destruction of their relationship; their _lives_.

Once they were at the back gates, they entered and passed Gianna who was smirking in victory. In the tunnels, Anna nearly attacked Demetri.

"Get _off_ me! Why did you take me away from them? They were _delicious_!" she shouted, hissing at him with her back crouched.

For the first time in a very long time, he feared losing his life right then and there. She looked absolutely livid.

"Anna. That's not you, that's the bloodlust talking." He took a tentative step towards her. "Darling?"

Her muscles relaxed and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I actually…" she paused, gasping. "I was ready to _kill_ you." She whispered.

"You may not have to." He said dejectedly. "You wait out here. I'll go inside. If anything goes wrong, I want you to run." He whispered in her ear, kissing that sensitive spot on her neck. "No matter what happens, I do not regret this. But we may not leave that room alive. You may have just revealed our existence to the world and it's not even your fault. If I hadn't left you…"

"I shouldn't have followed. You told me to stay." She replied in his defense.

"Run if they try anything. I'll find you." He explained, pointing to his head. "Lucky for us, I'm very good at finding things."

A broken sob escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes were penetrating her very soul, or at least what was left of it. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Demetri." She gave him a soft kiss as he opened the door and entered the throne room.

The entire guard was in there waiting for them. Caius looked satisfied, Aro exemplified disappointment, and Marcus… he just looked sad. Out of the group of brothers, Demetri had always felt that Marcus was the most understanding of love while Aro was simply fascinated by it, not directly affected by it. When Marcus lost Didyme, he became an empty shell and so he appreciated the love Demetri had for Anna far more. The look of sadness on his face, however, was enough of a sign that no matter how hard he fought, his efforts would be in vain. Aro had already made his decision.

He would approach the execution with exaggerated joy and then a calm acceptance. Aro was always one for theatrics. Even being the most talented tracker in the world was enough to save you if you exposed the secrets of the Volturi.

"Demetri, dear boy. What a predicament this is indeed." With the snap of his fingers, Demetri was being restrained by Afton and Santiago who looked at him apologetically. "The girl, too. Chelsea, Corin." Together, the girls brought in Anna, who was now also restrained.

"_Run_!" Demetri shouted. But he was too late.

"Running will do her no good. You know we'd find her eventually and we would have to use _you_ to do it." Caius interjected his opinion. "How ironic would that be?"

The look of pure horror on Demetri's face as Anna looked into his eyes, her fate just as decided as his, made her want to cry. Their love for one another was overwhelming and she could not believe how stupid she had been to ruin it all. She never should have followed him. She had unintentionally sealed their grim fate.

"Please." Demetri begged, looking at Aro. "This is not her fault. If you must punish someone, punish me. She is only a day old! She could not be expected to control herself in public."

"No. But you should not have left her _alone_ in public. And as far as I know, you are not the one who fed on six humans in the middle square of Volterra. We will have to go through a lot to cover this up." He said. "The guards serve as witnesses to this… unfortunate situation. My dear Anna." He began, turning to face her. "Your first day here as one of us and your last. This is a first in our history and what a shame it is. Truly. We would have been blessed to have you but you have broken this simple rule. We cannot afford to keep you."

Anna summoned up all of the courage that she had and looked her master in the eye. "I understand. But Demetri has done nothing wrong. Kill _me_. Not Demetri. He's your best tracker, you'll never find another one like him."

Aro pondered on her words. Demetri gave Anna a broken smile. He knew that her efforts were futile. His pause was simply for show. Oh, how he regretted bringing his mate into all of this. "You're right. We will likely not find one like him. But his loyalties are dwindling. We could easily find a decent tracker who was loyal."

"She is right, though, Aro. We need the boy. No other tracker could make up for his precision and speed." Caius once again broke in. "I agree he must be punished but perhaps death is not the correct manner." His eyes fluttered to Anna. "The girl, however… she is expendable."

"What are you saying?" asked Demetri but he knew all too well. The worst punishment they could give him was killing her and leaving him to live. Nothing was worse than that, not even death.

"Calm down, dear boy." Aro warned him. "We mustn't be rash, now. Punishment will be administered appropriately. Jane, dear?"

Demetri stiffened. He knew what was happening, he had seen it all too many times before. The forced interrogation before the execution administered by Aro: the self-proclaimed judge, jury, and executioner. But he would not carry out the deed until he had some fun first. Aro always liked to toy with his victims. The man was more cruel than some people thought. In the past two centuries, he had come to admire Aro, thinking him benevolent and kind, forgiving him for his rather violent past but nothing Demetri had ever witnessed amounted to the horror he was experiencing now and at the expense of his love, his mate.

"No, Master." Jane replied. At Aro's shocked face, she continued. "I can't hurt her."

"Jane… she is our _enemy_ now. She has revealed us to the world. _Surely_ you understand." Aro insisted.

"_No_." she growled.

At this, Caius lost it. "Now she is causing our entire guard to fall apart! She must be destroyed at once." He paused to take a breath, working out his plan. "We kill the girl, make him watch, and have out dear Chelsea strip him of his ties to her. Better yet, strip his ties _first_ and make _him_ carry out the deed." Caius suggested with a sardonic smile.

Jane, who hardly ever showed any emotion other than stoicism, cried out, and for sure there would be tears streaming down her face if she were human. Heidi and Felix both had shocked looks on their faces, Heidi for the fear of losing her new friend and Felix for having to watch his friend lose his mate, perhaps killing her himself, and then being forced to live without her. The guard had never seen the Volturi masters be so cruel.

"An interesting suggestion, Brother." He turned to the two. "Yes, I rather like it."

"Good!" Anna shouted. "Just leave him alone." She pleaded, darting her eyes to Demetri's form for a split second, not wanting to see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"You cannot do that, Aro. Why? Why not just kill us both or let us go?" he asked to no avail.

"Chelsea." Aro commanded and she let go of Anna, leaving her restraint to Corin only. But Corin could handle it. Anna was not struggling. As long as Demetri was not harmed, she would not struggle as death came to her. She would accept it graciously as long as he was able to go on. A beautiful soul such as his could not be destroyed, not here, and not because of her.

"I'm sorry, Demetri." Chelsea said as she placed her hand over his dead heart which was now full of love and closed her eyes. Demetri struggled against his bonds but could not stop it. He could feel each thread of attachment to his Anna disappearing slowly. _His_ Anna? She was not his anymore. She was never his. He was losing her and it was more painful than Jane's torture could ever be, of that he was sure. His memories of her, their memories… the first day he met her years ago, his intense attraction to her that was physical at first but then grew into love so quickly… her in the street, running from Felix. His desperate need to protect her, that night in her apartment, her wet hair, their first kiss, her declaration of love… her transformation, their first time together… her love… his love, where was his love? What was love, anyway? Had he ever felt it? He felt so empty, something was missing, something was wrong. His eyes went to Aro as Chelsea began inducing loyalty to them.

Flickers of his precious days with Anna were dwindling, falling away into an unknown place from which they could not be retrieved, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Chelsea's power was valuable to the Volturi and he now understood why. It could alter even the strongest of bonds, even tear him and his mate apart. Mate? Did he _have_ a mate? And then finally it all fell into place.

Of course. That was what was missing, his sole purpose in life: to protect and serve the Volturi. That was his responsibility. When had he ever questioned that? There was not bond stronger in this coven than the one that held him to his masters. He would lay down his life for them, they were the number one priority. He felt his purpose being restored, his reason for being on earth once again clear.

Anna was unnecessary. _Love_ was unnecessary, it was _fleeting_ but loyalty, that was _everything_. It was absolutely everything now. His loyalty to Aro; to the Volturi; to his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Rest assured, fellow readers/reviewers! Happiness is on the horizon. I was surprised to see that the saddest chapter got the most reviews! Perhaps I should keep the suspense hanging a little longer? Hm… *thinks about what to do* Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, to the reviewer that wanted explanation as to how Chelsea was able to break Demetri's bond to Anna, the third paragraph explains all! (although, I must admit, I hadn't caught that… my bad!)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

* * *

Demetri leaned away from Chelsea once she removed her hands from him. He felt reborn, almost like nothing was missing at all. _Almost_.

He heard a sob and turned to look at Anna. _Why does she look so sad?_

Aro was truly surprised! He had not expected Chelsea's powers to work so quickly and never so effectively. After the incident with the Cullens and how she could not break their family bond, Aro had come to terms with the fact that her powers would not affect love. But that was not the case, it appeared! Thanks to all of the extra training he had given her, she had been successful in stripping Demetri of his love for his mate and instead instilling profound loyalty to him and the rest of his brothers as well as the whole Volturi.

Perhaps the reason it hadn't worked with the Cullens but worked with Demetri was because she was only breaking _one_ bond. Yes, it was a very strong bond but it was just one. With the Cullens, there had been _many_ bonds to be broken, the obvious ones between each vampire and their mates but also the family bond and the friendships that laced and connected them all. Also, Chelsea had not used her powers in a long time and had just fed recently so her powers were increasingly stronger.

"Thank you, Cheslea, dear. Demetri, we have a new mission for you." He said, as Santiago went to help Corin restrain Anna. "I'd like you to do it if you don't mind. I would, but you've proved your worth time and time again, I feel you can handle it."

"The mission, Master?" he asked, his voice shining with devotion and dutifulness.

"This young vampire is a threat. She must be terminated." Aro stated plainly, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

His eyes glinted with excitement. "Gladly, Master." He walked over to the girl, her eyes cast down. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. This wasn't _her_ Demetri, it was Aro's Demetri. It was a completely different person. But at least he would live. "There, there." He said, lovingly stroking her cheek before placing both of his hands on her face firmly, preparing for the kill. "It will all be over soon."

But before he could commit the act, he felt a searing pain that could only be coming from the witch twin. He convulsed on the floor, paralyzed with pain, his screams filling the room, echoing off of the stone walls.

"Anna, run!" Heidi shouted.

Corin and Santiago had been paralyzed as well, courtesy of Alec and she was absolutely free to make a run for it but she felt the intense urge to kill Chelsea. The woman had single-handedly ruined everything. She would suffer. Jane knew what Anna wanted to do.

"We'll take care of her, just _go_!" Jane screamed.

Still, Anna rushed to Demetri's side, shushing him and trying to ease the pain. The second Jane stopped attacking, however, he lunged at Anna, and the pain began again.

Anna whispered her love for him and bolted out the door. She ran as far as she could and as fast as she could, her heart breaking at the knowledge that she was leaving her mate behind. It wasn't long before Jane had been restrained and her powers were stopped. Demetri was ordered to find Anna and using his tracking abilities, he was able to pinpoint her location. Taking Chelsea with him, the two ran off into the night, right on Anna's tracks.

When they found her, she had been hiding in a tree, the same tree Demetri was laying by when he had abruptly left her. The sight of the tree caused something inside him to stir but he quickly shook it off as nothing but nerves. He had not anticipated, however, the fight that broke out between Chelsea and Anna. No words were spoken but Anna' crouch spoke more than a thousand words. She wanted Chelsea dead, that much was sure.

"Please, ladies, stop. We can sort this out in a civilized manner." He said, appearing at Anna's side in an instant, holding her by the neck. "And you, you little _minx_. I thought you'd learned by now that you can't run from us." He increased the pressure with which he was holding her and she forced herself to look at him, if only to have one last image of her lover to hold on to in whatever ever-after waited her.

"Demetri…" she whispered, looking into his eyes. He had been about to kill her, _truly_ he had, but something in her eyes made him stop for a moment, to try and read what they were saying.

"Let's go, Demetri. Any day now." Chelsea rushed him but she stopped talking when he hissed at her angrily.

"Why did you say you loved me?" he asked, confused by her sentimental attachment to him. "You couldn't possibly, you don't even _know_ me."

"As the sun sets on your mortal soul, I promise my love will make you whole, the burn will subside, our souls collide, the light will take its toll, your eyes will shine, you're nothing but mine, without you it's hard to breathe, I love you, my Annaliese." She whispered one of the poems he had written her and read to her throughout her change. "I _do_ know you, Demetri. Know you more than you can remember." She lifted her hand and cupped his face, tenderly brushing her fingers on his lips, the feel of them so comforting. Yet the look in his eyes reminded her that this was decidedly not her mate. He was Demetri but a far cry away from the man she had made love to this afternoon. She smiled at him brokenly, preparing for the worst.

In the meantime, his confidence faltered. He was usually very quick to kill, not sparing a moment or second thought to someone's feelings or lack of desire to be painfully destroyed. It didn't really matter, they were going to die one way or another, might as well make it quick. His strength surpassed that of even Felix at times and he reveled in how he could make a vampire scream, beg for mercy, only to find that they lived in a cruel, merciless world as he tore them apart, limb from limb and burned the pieces.

Those words that she said, though. Something about those words was so familiar… it brought out an unknown emotion to him.

But before he could make any sense of this emotion, Anna used all her newborn strength and pushed him away from her.

He had been surprised at first, not used to dealing with vampires as strong as he was and in a blink, she was gone.

Despite the intense need she had to be next to him, she knew that if he caught her, she'd be killed. _He's going to live, Anna. He's going to be okay. He doesn't even remember you, he'll be fine._

Those notions were what allowed her to continue running and, although she knew that the pair was always on her tail, she kept going. The best thing to do would be to go somewhere crowded where they could not make spectacles of themselves, much like she had earlier in the day. The only place Anna could think to go was the airport in Rome and so she ran there, ran as though her life depended on it, which it did.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Demetri and Chelsea enter the airport doors after her but they fell into a human pace, Demetri's eyes trying to calculate her next move. Oh, how she wanted to just run into his arms.

"Hi, I'd like one ticket to New York, please." She said, not bothering to whisper, knowing that he could hear everything either way.

"Of course. That'll be five hundred and twenty-three dollars." The man behind the counter replied.

Anna stiffened when she felt Demetri's cold hand touch her shoulder. "I've got it." He said, placing six one-hundred dollar bills on the counter, digging his nails into her hard flesh, not leaving any permanent damage, but causing her pain, a warning of what was yet to come. She turned to look at him, a question shining brightly in her eyes. "Don't think you're off the hook, minx. I just happen to like a challenge." He explained, flashing his white teeth at her and snapping at Chelsea to follow him.

With that, they were on their way back to the castle, leaving Anna to freely get past security and on the long flight to the United States. From there, she wasn't entirely sure what she would do or where she would go. On board, she couldn't help but always keep checking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't there… or to see that he _was_ there and back to normal. Halfway through the flight, however, she stopped, not wanting to become suspicious to the other passengers. Luckily, there were only two other passengers on the midnight flight to New York, as it was a very small plane. If there had been more humans… or if they were in close proximity to her, she shuddered to think about what would happen.

In truth, Anna had lost all of her newborn bloodlust. After the escapade she had had earlier on in the day that just about ended everything she held dear, her uncontrollable thirst for blood became comparatively controllable. She could never do anything like that again, especially in public. She had their identity to protect… a choked sob escaped her. She had _her_ identity to protect. There _was_ no them anymore. Or maybe there was and it was just underneath, hidden by Chelsea's powers. She could not and would not believe that any power in the world could simply strip the man she loved of his mutual love for her. It wasn't possible, it wasn't _right_.

She didn't even notice the plane had landed until the stewardess advised her to get up and that she was holding back the plane's schedule. Anna walked aimlessly through the airport, taking the least crowded routes, not wanting to have a repeat of the Volterra Square incident.

Finding her way out of the airport, she wandered off into the woods and sat next to a beautiful oak tree in a secluded part of Central Park. She had never been to New York before and knew no one there, not that it would matter. She wouldn't have been able to see them, her thirst ever-growing. She would have to hunt for some humans soon, that much was obvious, the dull burning in her throat getting less dull by the hour.

Anna held her breath and closed her eyes, her hand subconsciously reaching up to mess with her necklace, something she did often in times of stress. Much to her surprise, however, all she found was her bare neck, no necklace to be found.

_What? Great, I lost that too. Now I've lost everything._

_**No, be positive, Anna! You're safe… for now.**_

_Right, because my mate is going to come after me to _kill_ me! How _fantastic_ is that?_

…… _**He loves you, he could never hurt you.**_

Anna desperately tried to cling to that hope. With all of her being, she wanted that to be true but honestly, it didn't matter if she was killed, as long as he lived on. It would just be less heart-breaking if the same person that gave her this new life wasn't the one to take it away from her.

Little did she know, Demetri was back at the castle in Volterra thinking just _how_ he was going to kill her. He had somehow convinced Aro to let him go just with Chelsea. They could easily get the job done together. Chelsea would hold the girl down while he killed her, ripped her to shreds and burned the pieces. He did like a good kill, even more so when it was to protect his kind and his Masters.

"_My lovely Anna. No one is perfect. We Volturi have our faults but the main purpose for our existence is to protect our kind, sometimes at the cost of others of our kind."_

The voice came to him out of nowhere and it took him a while to recognize it as his own. He usually wasn't so soft spoken. _Lovely_ Anna? Yes, the young vampire he was after was genuinely beautiful, as were all of his kind. He certainly did not recall those words, though, and especially in that tone.

_Must have been some sort of mistake_, he thought to himself, dismissing the flashback.

Demetri was always a man to enjoy a pretty girl. He had come so close to having that girl a few years ago but something about her made him want to let her live. There was something oddly familiar about that Anna character. Almost like he'd known her before. But the way she looked at him… she was scared but searching for something else at the same time. Like she actually believed he would not hurt her. Stupid girl. She has no idea the torment we could all cause her.

Sure, he had let her run away, give her a sense of victory, if only for a few days. After a good rest on his part, he'd take up the hunt, tracking her with his mind and soon enough, the deed would be done. He would fulfill his master's wishes yet again. Shame to kill such a pretty face, though. Perhaps he could convince Aro to let him keep her? Give her a good few minutes or hours with Jane but let her off the hook after that? But no, that would be selfish. Aro had made it perfectly clear that the newborn known as Anna was clearly a threat to the vampire world, the one thing they all sought to protect.

He had been in his chambers, the bed a mess for some reason, probably from his last escapade with Heidi. Staying true to his rather neat tendencies, he started making the bed when something shiny that was glinting in the light caught his eye. He picked it up and read the inscription: Annaliese Marie Harding. _Anna_…

"_My darling Anna…"_

"_Anna, love…"_

"_My Anna…" _

"_Heidi did a good job, you know…"_

"_Oh, my beautiful Anna…"_

"_Hold on, Annaliese. Together, now…"_

The flashbacks were coming at him from all directions. The emotions he was feeling were not entirely foreign to him but he had no concrete recollection of ever feeling them before. The only way that could ever happen would be if…

He rushed through the castle's halls to find Heidi, _surely_ she would know what was going on. He found her alright, clinging to Felix, her face looking exhausted, at least from the glimpse he caught of it before she buried it in his chest.

"Felix, what's wrong?" Demetri asked, concerned for his friend.

Felix growled in anger. "Jane. They threatened to kill her if she didn't hurt Heidi. She feels terrible about it."

"I don't understand, why would the masters ever threaten Jane? Because she hurt _me_? And why hurt Heidi?" Panic seeping into his voice. He was missing something, something dire.

Heidi used what little strength she had left and looked Demetri in the eye, her broken expression making him sad. "Because…" she stopped, wincing. "Because we're on Anna's side." She searched his eyes and something in them urged her to go on. "You know, don't you? You remember. You _know_ this is wrong, you _know_ Chelsea did this. Tell me you _remember_ her." She said sternly, her voice growing stronger.

"I… I don't know what I remember. I feel lost." He looked at the piece of silver jewelry in his hands. "Who _is_ she?"

"Your mate." Heidi replied. "And if you don't believe me, check those journals in your bedroom. Maybe the only person that can convince you is yourself."

"But…" Demetri was interrupted by Felix.

"Please! Let her rest, she's been through enough for one day." He said, concerned for his mate.

Demetri nodded. "Feel better, Heidi."

He did as the beautiful vampire told him…

_Her beauty rivaled that of Heidi's and that blonde Cullen, even._

… and rushed to his chambers, looking through the books she had mentioned. The words he read were beautiful and made him envious of not having anyone to feel that way about. Or maybe he did? Anna…?

And then it hit him: the sense of loss. It wasn't just a coincidence. All the evidence was pointing to one culprit, the one person in the Volturi capable of making someone turn against their own mate: _Chelsea_. He growled her name in his mind, ruing the day she was changed, even the day she came into existence. And then he remembered: this would not have been the first time her powers were used against him by instilling false loyalty.

_Carlisle had been in the study allotted to him generously by his good friend, Aro. But lately, the guilt had been nagging him. He did not want any more part in the unfair executions and mass killings of sentient creatures like him. He could hear the screams of each human as they were devoured in the cruelest of ways each day as the members of the Volturi fed. He stuck to his strict vegetarian diet and hunted at night in the outskirts of Volterra. His advanced hearing allowed him to detect the entrance of another vampire into the room her found comfort in surrounded by all the horrors beyond._

"_Yes Demetri?" he called out, not even having to ask who it was. Demetri was one of his only good friends in the Volturi. Felix honestly intimidated him; he avoided Jane at all costs; Alec was decent on the inside but corrupted by his masters; the masters themselves always seemed to have a hidden agenda; but Demetri, he was the only one Carlisle believed might be suffering an ounce of what he was suffering in these confined walls where unimaginable terror took place. _

"_My apologies for interrupting you, Carlisle, but I was wondering if perhaps we could have a moment?" The seriousness in Demetri's voice took Carlisle by surprise and nodded for Demetri to come in, which he did, closing the door behind him._

"_What's on your mind?" Carlisle asked the young vampire. Young in relative terms, that was. He would be turning fifty soon…_

"_Forgive me if I am overstepping, good friend, but I heard Marcus speaking with Aro about a lack of loyalty on your part." Demetri's expression grew troubled. "You know what happens to those that betray them, don't be foolish." He admonished his friend, not wanting him to meet the same grim fate that countless others had._

_Carlisle gave the boy a half-smile, glad that someone was looking out for him. "Thank you for your concern, Demetri. But I plan on informing Aro of my wishes soon enough. My intentions are not betrayal, I simply want to leave amicably. I don't agree with what goes on in these walls and I would like the chance to find others like me."_

_Demetri tilted his head. "You mean more vegetarians?" He asked in a hopeful voice. Perhaps this would be his chance to leave the Volturi, too?_

"_Yes. And if not, some wanderers who could use some guidance." Demetri smiled at his friend, wishing him all the best. "You could come too, Demetri. I can tell you don't entirely agree with the masters and while you don't entirely agree with my diet, perhaps it's something we could work through?" He asked hopefully._

_Demetri paused, thinking about it for a few seconds before smiling at his friend. "They will not be glad to be rid of me but I think I shall accept your offer, Carlisle. May I ask, though, what brought this on? Are you not happy here?"_

"_I can think of better ways to live." He responded, golden eyes meeting black. "You're hungry."_

"_Yes. Will an animal satiate me for the first time?" he asked, amused at the idea of trying out something other than the blood of humans._

_Carlisle laughed. "Perhaps. First we must speak with Aro." Demetri's smile faltered and Carlisle understood. He, too, used to feel an allegiance to Aro, someone who valued nearly all the same things he did: arts and sciences and other things of the such. But the one thing he did not value, human life, was what prevented their bond from growing too strong. "I am sure he will be willing to forgive you, Demetri."_

"_I know." He said, ashamed of himself for wanting to have a new life but at the cost of betraying his master. "But you must understand, Carlisle, that this is all I know. I want to but I feel terrible. Aro's been nothing but welcoming to me."_

_A scoff escaped the wiser vampire. "The same attitude he had to the Romanians? Or to those poor tourists that come in every day?"_

"_The Romanians were wrong in what they did. Aro was justified in having us take care of the issue." He said quickly, coming to the defense of his master. "But I agree with you, friend. There is a fine line between being good and evil."_

"_I do not bear any ill sentiment towards Aro or his brothers, for that matter. Well, except Caius, but only a little." He said, laughing. "I do not believe he is evil, just that power and greed have perhaps corrupted his initial intentions. Having this power over the rest of our kind… it is both a blessing and a curse. While we _do_ administer justice at appropriate times, far too many have suffered for no reason. I am not trying to stop him, far from it. I think he would want to have the option, however, were the situation in reverse."_

"_I'm with you, then." Demetri looked at his friend. "I admire you, Carlisle, for your beliefs and way of thinking. Perhaps some of that will rub off on me."_

"_You're a good man, Demetri. But as you said, you don't know anything outside of this. Your uncertainty is to be expected." Carlisle explained. _

"_When do we tell them?" asked Demetri._

"_No time like the present, right?" Carlisle said, standing up from his chair and proceeding next to his friend. "I want to thank you, Demetri. I think this will be good for you."_

_Demetri just nodded as they entered and met with the masters. Carlisle had done most of the talking, explaining how the two of them wanted to part with the Volturi, and stressed the fact that they wanted to part as friends, not enemies. _

_Halfway throughout Carlisle's speech, however, Demetri felt a certain tug. A pull of sorts towards the Volturi. His eyes wandered to Chelsea, the vampire who had joined the group a few years before he had. This had to be her doing. He tried his best to shield her attacks but he was no shield, just a tracker. Of course. He was necessary to them. His talent of finding others was invaluable. Of course they would want to keep him. How foolish and naïve he had been to think he could just leave with Carlisle. His eyes went to Carlisle who was still speaking with the same conviction as at the beginning of the conversation. _

_Why were they not trying to keep Carlisle? It wasn't fair. They would bend his will but not Carlisle's? No. They didn't need him. He was good company to them but not necessary, no powers to make him special or useful. And so they would let him go._

"_Coming, friend?" he asked Demetri._

_Words escaped Demetri. He wanted more than nothing to leave now, this manipulative lot of people trying to keep him here. The tug ceased. Apparently Aro wanted to see what he would decide for himself. The gleam of hope Carlisle had once seen in Demetri's eyes was gone and his eyes also fluttered to Chelsea, concluding quickly that the gifted vampire had been swayed. A look of understanding flashed on his face briefly before being replaced by utter disgust. Not at Demetri, but rather at the three that sat in their thrones playing with the rest of them like toys. He would be free but Demetri would not._

"_Are you so willing to part with us, young Demetri? It has yet to be a century we've known each other." Aro said, trying to sway him even more. "We can offer you so much more than the empty promise of moral clarity." Aro continued, giving Carlisle an apologetic look. "Sorry, friend. But Demetri must know his options!"_

"_Forgive me, Carlisle." Demetri said, his eyes downcast in shame. Carlisle was twice the man he would ever be. "I shall stay with my masters for the time being. But I do wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."_

_Carlisle bowed his head in sorrow. _One more poor soul led astray._ "And I, you, Demetri. Should you ever change your mind, feel free to seek me out."_

"_Of course." Demetri replied, walking over to his friend, shaking his hand._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. I had intended this story to be shorter and end at Chapter 10 but I now have a clear vision of where I want this to go and it will extend this story by a few chapters, for sure. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story (minor things, not major plot details) and I will see what I can do to include them since you are all such fantastic readers!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

* * *

Marcus Volturi felt terrible about the whole thing. He had watched with shameful eyes a man's love being taken away from him. Even worse, the idea that he had a mate, another soul with which his was connected… gone. All gone. Stripped away just like his Didyme was stripped from him. He remembered it like it was yesterday, what Aro did to him, taking his mate away from him forever. Ever since she was gone, he had been nothing but an empty shell, nothing there except his cold-like exterior.

Only a few other vampires in the coven truly knew how broken he felt. He had mentored Felix and Demetri when they first joined the coven and he had seen a real change in the rest. Jane had grown to love Anna like a sister, even when she was still human. Anna just seemed to have that effect on people although certain people, like Aro and Marcus, were immune to that.

Yes, she had made a mistake. But hadn't Aro when he was a newborn? Hadn't he nearly wiped out a whole village, much like the Immortal Children they had once condemned for doing the very same thing? It was an outrage, their existence. They did nothing but cause pain and bring harm upon others, even those who were innocent. Like his good friend Carlisle had once said, it wasn't worth it to stay and try to do good when those around him had no intention of doing so. Marcus, however, unlike Carlisle, did not have the leeway to leave. He was bound here forever by his brotherly bond with Aro and Caius.

At that moment, Marcus had been ashamed to call the two vampires next to him his brothers. He had seen poor Demetri suffer once before. Back when he wanted to leave with their mutual friend Carlisle, Chelsea's powers had been thrust upon him as well. Since Demetri returned and informed Aro that he had given the young vampire a head start, Marcus mourned for the poor boy. He had no idea that his _mate_ was the one he was chasing. It was terrible, absolutely terrible. And Jane! Poor dear Jane. She was being forced to punish those that had taken Demetri and Anna's side during the engagement. That was what the Volturi did: put friend against friend, brother against brother.

He had seen many before that had suffered the same fate bestowed upon Demetri and Anna, vampires punished for no reason other than the enjoyment Caius got out of the ordeal. He seemed a kind character but once he spoke, all evidence pointed to the contrary. He recalled Viteillia, the beautiful Roman priestess that had been changed by Caius. He had planned on taking her on as a mistress but the lovely Viteillia, beautiful as she was, caught the attention of a human, a Roman soldier. They had undoubtedly fallen in love and the young girl did her best to keep it a secret, acquiescing to Caius' requests of devotion. But one day, Caius had caught her weeping dry sobs over something. Aro was called in, found out about the affair, and Caius had her and the soldier killed. They, too, had been mates.

And Christoph. The French revolutionary who had joined the Volturi as one of the guards. He always performed his duty with great finesse and never once complained. That was until they ordered him on a mission to kill a certain group of vampires. Demetri, as always, had tracked them down impeccably but once they arrived, Christoph recognized one of the vampires as his sister, Lorraine. He refused to kill her and begged Demetri to take her back to Italy. The kind tracker agreed, sensing the bond that the two siblings shared but once they arrived in Volterra, Demetri was punished by way of Jane and Christoph and his sister were sentenced to death for Christoph's shift in loyalty.

Francesca, Italy's own creation, had been a citizen of Volterra in the late 1700's. Eleazar had sensed that she was to have great powers of persuasion, much like a mind controller. The thought immediately intrigued Aro and she was immediately changed. After she was changed, however, Aro changed his mind and ordered the newborn to be disposed of. Marcus had watched in horror as a girl who had never even asked for this life was killed before his eyes before she even knew what had happened to her and what the three days of infernal burning had resulted in. She had never even gotten a chance to see her reflection. Aro had deemed her a danger for what if she were to try and control him? Aro would not stand for it. No one made the decisions but him, of that much they were aware.

Caius thrived on moments such as those when he was able to witness the horror that was the Volturi. He enjoyed it too much for Marcus' liking.

Yet he could not say anything, could not speak against his brothers, if he could even call them that anymore. It seemed as though Caius' hunger for power had rubbed off on Aro and now, nothing could stop the two. They barely asked for his opinion anymore. He was more like a puppet to them; always there, always present, but hardly significant. Unless it was to detect the threat of betrayal from any of the guards.

And it was then that he sensed it. Demetri's betrayal: the one that would seal his fate but return his senses to him; return his _mate_ to him. He had to make a decision: should he stop him? Should he warn the other masters? It would be the right thing to do in their eyes but what about in _his_ eyes? Marcus sighed and decided against interfering. He never liked Chelsea anyway.

* * *

By now, Demetri was even angrier. Having recalled that incident with Carlisle made him realize how corrupt the Volturi really was and how stupidly blind he had been not to notice it sooner. He followed Chelsea's scent and came face to face with the woman who may have been responsible for taking away his entire reason for existence.

"Hello, Demetri." She flashed him a fake smile. "What brings you here this evening? Ready to get after that newborn?"

Demetri swallowed, trying to contain his anger. "Newborn. You mean my _mate_?"

Chelsea's smile fell. "And who told you that lovely little lie, Dem?"

"No one. I figured it out on my own." He said, dangling the necklace with his mate's name inscribed on it. "Care to explain?"

"I do as the masters tell me. Your little _mate_ revealed us to half the city! What good are we to the vampire world if we can't even keep _ourselves_ a secret?" she went off on a tangent.

"That's not what I asked." Demetri enunciated every word. "What did you _do_ to me?"

She paused, eyeing her interlocutor up and down before settling on a decent enough explanation. "I simply set your priorities straight. You forget that we took you in and made you who are today and you were willing to just throw that all into the fire for some little human you picked up on the street and made one of us. So, she's your mate. That doesn't mean your loyalty to _us_ should be overshadowed by _her_."

Something in Demetri snapped and he immediately lunged at Chelsea, ripping her apart. The moment all of her remains were burned, Demetri felt as though a veil had been lifted from his heart. With Chelsea's death, all the bonds she had taken away and instilled in others, including himself, died with her. He stared at the fire feeling strangely whole again, memories flooding back at him a mile a minute. Including the memory of him nearly killing Anna. _Twice_.

"Oh, God. What have I done?" Demetri knew that the others could smell Chelsea's ashes and, while he knew a fight was imminent, he would do so after he made amends with Anna. His speed allowed him to get back to the airport in a timely manner and on a plane within the hour. He was on his way to New York; on his way to Anna. If there were only some way to let her know…

The flight went by quickly for Demetri as time for vampires was a trivial thing. He was in New York before he knew it and Anna's scent lingered in the air. He followed her trail, careful to remain unnoticed, and saw his beautiful angel, still sitting under an oak tree, looking devastated.

Anna had been under the tree for hours, reflecting on her life. Not her human life, no, she could hardly remember anything from _that_ but rather her short-lived vampire life. In truth, she knew that the wise thing to have done would have been to run, as fast and as far away as she could, so that when Demetri _did_ come after her, he would not find her and she would not die.

But at this point, having gone a total of 24 hours without seeing her mate, she felt empty inside and, even if he was the one delivering her death, she'd like to see him one last time. She longed to see him again. A sweet smell entered her nostrils as she sensed movement. It didn't take her long to identify the scent as purely Demetri. Her survival instincts kicked in, despite her previous thoughts, and she jumped into a crouch, debating on the popular dilemma, fight or flight.

Demetri approached her with his hands in the air, a form of surrender. "Anna… it's alright. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He took another tentative step in her direction and she growled.

"Why should I believe _you_? You could just be trying to lull me into a false sense of security with your pretense of charm before you kill me." She countered, not entirely sure if his intentions were strictly honorable.

"If I'd wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." He said, a small smirk playing about his lips.

The little voice inside her head told Anna to run and she did, ran further into the Park, not caring who she bumped into. She had not taken into account, however, Demetri's unparalleled speed and agility and he easily caught her, pinning her to a tree, his body pressed against her. And while she should have been scared, she was enthralled, relishing in the feel of his body against hers once again.

"What must I do to prove myself to you?" he asked, the pain in his voice evident. And he _was_ in pain. He hated the fact that Anna had run away from him. Last time, he was not aware of them being mates and simply thought of her as the prey and him as the predator. But this time… this time it was _his_ Anna that running away from him and it _killed_ him to see the fear in her eyes; fear she never had of him, not even when she was human. But now, now she _feared_ him and it hurt inside. "It's me, Anna. Chelsea… she's paid for what she's done and she'll never have the chance to do anything like it again. It took someone like you to make us all realize the hypocrisy of it all: we joined the Volturi to preserve peace in our world but all we've done is disrupt it. When a vampire is killed, whatever their powers may have done while they were alive is also killed." He paused, looking deep into her eyes, trying to convey that it was him, _really_ him.

She frowned. "Demetri?" He nodded at her. "How… how can I know? I want nothing more than to believe you but…"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. "I have two things that I think belong to you." He took the necklace and put it on her and she welcomed the weight of it.

Her eyes glistened as she looked at him. "And the second thing?"

Demetri smiled at her knowingly. "Correct me if I am wrong… but I would like to think that you have missed your mate."

"Damn right I have." She said, throwing her arms around his cool, hard body.

After recovering from the suddenness of her attack, he focused all of his attention on the woman in front of him and crashed his lips to hers, holding her tight to his form, never wanting to let go. "Oh God, Anna, my darling, I'm so sorry." He kissed her head, her eyes, her nose. "How could I have let this happen?" he asked himself, feeling so guilty.

"Shhhh, no, none of that. It's not your fault." She said, kissing him passionately with as much love as she could muster up. "I never, _ever_ want you to feel guilty for something you couldn't control."

"We must run." He said. "We have to go, get out of here, go anywhere, they could find us."

But he made no move to do any of his suggestions. He just stood there, holding her in his arms. It was the only thing she wanted, if she were to be honest. Anna pondered at how complicated it would be to explain his to her old friends. They wouldn't understand.

Their idea of love was one-night stands and then coming home the next night, drunk, possibly pregnant, and gushing about the complete and total stranger that they slept with the night before. While her fascination with him as a human wasn't much different, it wasn't always physical. They had a spiritual connection long before she even knew his name, back to that day years ago. Anna was not an overly religious person but she did believe in fate and it was fate that brought them together, tearing them apart for a short while, only to bring her back to the safety of his cold, hard arms. Cold and hard like she was, now.

Based on her impression of Aro, she had thought him to be a kind and merciful person. Never the cruel and malevolent being that wanted her mate to kill her. Did he not think of the repercussions it would cause in Demetri? Eventually clues would have started to appear and he would realize something was off. What about when he could no longer feel the tenor of his mate? He would have gone crazy.

Demetri lost all of his respect for Aro. He once looked up to the man as a father, the way the Cullens looked up to Carlisle, the same way he did at one point. Truth be told, he almost left with Carlisle when the kind vampire decided to live his own unique lifestyle apart from the Volturi. Aro had let him leave freely, the legend he left behind of Stregoni Benefici living on in folklore. Demetri had thought, if anything, as a gesture of thanks to all of his devoted work in the past few centuries, that Aro would let him leave as peacefully as Carlisle had. As he tightened his hold on the angel in his arms, he thought back to that fateful day where he missed his chance to start a new life but ensured that someday, he would meet his Anna.

Just then, Demetri's phone rang, shaking him out of his reverie and bringing him back to reality.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up, worried about who it might have been.

"Demetri, it's Alice Cullen. Is Anna with you?" she asked, desperately.

He was shocked that the Cullen's clairvoyant was contacting him. "Alice… yes, she's right here. Did Carlisle decide to call back?" he inquired.

"No. I'm calling for my own reasons. I had a vision that you are going to kill Anna! I swear, if you even _touch_ her, when I get my hands on you…" she warned him.

He sighed. "It already happened, it's over now." He grabbed Anna's hand and began to run. "We're already on our way to the airport in Atlanta, we're coming to Washington, if that's alright with you."

"Oh. You mean Chelsea didn't…?" Her voice confused.

"No, she did but let's just say Chelsea won't be testing anyone's loyalties ever again." He explained, a dry laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Of course it's alright." She said in reply to his previous question about coming to Forks. "Is Anna alright?" she asked, concern seeping into her voice.

His brow furrowed. "She's fine. How do you know about her, by the way?"

"I'll explain when you get here." She paused. "Hurry. I just saw that Aro is furious."

"Alright, we will. Goodbye, Alice." He said.

"Good luck." She replied sincerely before hanging up the phone.

"We're going to Atlanta?" Anna asked, her voice excited.

"Yes. The next flight to Seattle from New York is tomorrow. We cannot afford to wait." He explained.

Running at full vampire speed with Anna on his back, the pair were at the airport in less than an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here's a new chappie, hope you like it and thanks for the reviews! Keep it up and I'll update even more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**

* * *

**

Once at the Atlanta airport, Anna dragged Demetri into the nearest restroom and kissed him feverishly, passionately, desperately. She could not contain it any longer. They had only been together once… once was not enough. _Forever_ would not be enough. She could never get tired of his kisses or his love.

His breathing grew ragged and he stopped her lips from yet again advancing on his neck, as pleasurable as it was. "Anna. Not here, not in the airport bathroom. I _will_ take you again, make love to you until our time runs out but I will do so properly. You deserve _so_ much more than me." He huffed to himself but of course she heard, his lips finding her neck.

She pouted and it only made him want to forget his statement. "I hardly think it matters where. I _need_ you." By now, she was sobbing dryly again, the stress of recent events finally getting to her. "Do you have _any_ idea how close I came to losing you? When Chelsea did that to you… took me away, took _us_ away, when you didn't remember, I know it's not your fault, but I _wanted_ to die! Right then and there. My entire life and reason for living has changed since I met you. It's crazy, I _know_, a few weeks and chance encounters can't change anything, right? My parents took _years_ to fall in love and get married. They love each other but it's not the same. It's not the same connection I have with you. I… I feel silly saying this, but I feel like our souls were made for each other. I've never felt more complete in my entire life." She started to breath heavily, trying her hardest to get the words out. Demetri just watched her, awestruck by her admissions.

"I would have died _happily_ by your hand if it meant that they wouldn't hurt you. But now, now not only am _I_ responsible for revealing the Volturi to half the city of Volterra but _you_ are going to be held responsible for killing a member of the guard and it's not fair! They'll come after us and it'll all be over." She whispered, silently accepting the limited amount of time they had. "These Cullens… they're a big coven, you've said, and they have the wolves on their side but we can't count on them to protect us. It won't be long before they find another tracker and send him after us. Yes, we can run but when running is no longer an option… when, as you said, our time runs out, we will go together. I don't want to ever have to think of parting with you, not even for a moment. You'd better get used to seeing me every minute of every day because I will _not_ leave you, not unless you ever say you want me to. I would _die_ for you." She ended, a breathless whisper making its way to his ears.

At this moment, Demetri wished that he could have been an empath to transfer to her all the emotions that were coursing through him. "_You_ are my reason for living. And as much as the notion that you wanted to…" he forced the word to come out. "_Die_… as much as I know that it is the last thing I could ever want you to want for yourself over as selfish a creature as me… I cannot blame you. I was sure that when I walked into that room I wasn't going to leave, whether it was by their hand or not." Demetri gazed into her beautiful eyes and she could easily see that he wanted to cry, if only he could. "Anna… if they killed you and I was unable to stop them, I'd do whatever it took to make sure I followed you. I know you think that by being brave and telling Aro he needed me that you'd end up saving my life but if you _honestly_ thought that I was just going to move on and continue serving them if they even thought about harming you, you were gravely mistaken. Nothing you could have done would have kept me from following you, whether it be alive or dead. You mean everything to me, Darling… And when that poor excuse for a woman tried and succeeded in taking away what we had, I wanted to die, too. Then I almost killed you and you have no _idea_ how guilty I feel about that. I could have hurt you. I _did_ hurt you, I saw it in your eyes. I've done nothing but hurt you. The worst part is that this is all my fault. If I hadn't left you…"

"Aro would have found a reason to kill me anyway." She said, dismissing his attempt at blaming himself. "It's all in fate's hands, now."

Demetri snarled. "No, Anna. It's not. It's in my hands and I won't let anyone take you away from me. I have been wondering what has happened to the Volturi when they were my family for so long." He looked as if he were deep in thought. "They weren't always like this. It was usually just Caius. But they made me who I am, they took me in. I cannot fathom how and why their priorities changed."

Anna moved her hand up and down Demetri's back in an attempt to soothe and comfort him. "I'm sorry for everything. Maybe it would have been different if I…" Demetri looked at her, worried, when her voice broke. "I just didn't know why you left." She whispered.

He sighed, knowing this would come back to haunt him. "Anna, my love. It was not because of you, not in the least." His hand found its way to cup her face tenderly. "I've never been in love in all my centuries of existing. Yes, I've had my fair share of women, I will not lie to you, but something was always missing. I would see Aro and Sulpicia or Caius and Athenodora and the love they shared… I could tell they had passion but also something on a deeper level that I was never able to understand."

His expression turned guilty. "Heidi was my escape, always willing, always there. But she knew something was missing, too. Now she has that with Felix and I have it with you. It's a very powerful experience, you know, for a vampire to be with their mates intimately. It changes us, alters us forever. I was over-roared by the occasion, I suppose. It was stupid of me to leave instead of relishing the moment with you and sharing my feelings but I couldn't handle it. If I hadn't left, they never would have had a reason to question you and your control or I and my loyalty. But know this, my dear. Regardless of what they did, my loyalty has, since I met you, always been and always will be to you." He trailed off, taking her hand and kissing it with his soft lips. She smiled at the loving gesture and thanked her lucky stars that she had the love of this man.

"I love you, Demetri. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life but I'm so thankful you're in it." She admitted, kissing his lips gingerly. "Since we're here, I have a favor to ask of you. Can we wait around a bit and see my parents?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly at him. "I'd like them to have some comfort, especially now that they think I'm dead, which I'm _not_, but I may be soon and I'd like the chance to say goodbye." She paused, capturing his lips in hers. "I'd also like to introduce them to their unofficial son-in-law."

Demetri flashed her a cheeky grin. "We can make it official, if you like."

Anna just shook her head. "I don't care so much about the formalities. A traditional celebration won't make me any more or less _yours_, you already have all of me. I don't need a ring or a dress, you being here is all the proof I need that you love me. And _I_ love _you_."

"Someday you'll have all those things, though. I want to give them to you. I love you, Anna. More than anything." He whispered, kissing the crook of her neck eliciting a moan from his mate. "Like that, do you?"

Again, she moaned in approval. "I thought you said no airport bathrooms."

He tilted his head a bit looking to be in mock thought. "That I did, my love. Therefore we shall have to find the nearest place that is _not_ an airport bathroom, wouldn't you say?"

"My house." She said quickly. "My parents have church every Wednesday evening. They won't be there…"

"Hmmm. Your room? Tell me, did you ever have _wicked_ thoughts while in your bed?" he asked, arousing her even more.

Her smile turned dreamy and she giggled. "How could I have had any wicked thoughts? I didn't know you back then."

"Ah, good answer, my love. Perhaps after tonight you'll have reason to think of me whilst in your bedroom." He teased.

In return, Anna batted her eyelashes at him. "Demetri, I hope I'll never have to _think_ anything of that nature about you ever again. I'd rather you _show_ me."

"Touché, my dear." He leaned in and his breath was cool on her face. "I'll never give you reason to think of _anything_."

"Let's go. _Now_." She emphasized the _now_ because she was coming very close to disregarding the other people in the airport and making him take her against the wall.

"Lead the way, my lovely." He growled seductively as she ran ahead of him, finding her way to her childhood home.

She didn't even have to look to try and find it, she brought them there instinctually, the scent of her parents leading the way. She easily climbed the tree and made her way into the second story window of her bedroom, Demetri in tow. He stopped short and turned around taking in her bedroom. Its essence harbored Anna's human scent and he couldn't help but take a deep breath, relishing in the memories that flooded back to him. The time he spent with her as a human.

Her bedroom was an odd shape, especially for a room, and one end tapered into a V where her computer station was located. It was sparsely decorated with feminine accents like flowers and little hearts that had been cut out. Anna's bed was near the center of the room and had turquoise sheets with a brown teddy-bear on top of it. Pictures of her and her family were spread across the room, on her dresser, on the walls, near her bed stand and guilt suddenly overcame Demetri once more.

He had stripped all of that away from her. She would never be able to return to this life, the life she had with her friends and her family.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing his change in mood, worried she had done something to cause it.

He shook his head dejectedly and set on the edge of her bed, beckoning her to join him. She quickly obliged, taking his hand in hers, kissing his fingers, trying to cheer him up. _Why was he so sad?_

"I'm a monster." He said, looking into her eyes. "I took this all away from you."

She growled at him. "You listen to me Demetri." Her voice was stern leaving no room for argument. "I chose this. You didn't force it upon me… I. _Chose_. It. And it was the easiest decision I have ever made because only a fool would give up the chance to spend the rest of her life with the person that was meant for her." She creased her perfect forehead. "Yes, I still love my parents. Yes, they mean a lot, but is it so hard to believe that _you_ mean more?"

His lips found hers in an instant as all his thoughts of guilt and pain withered away until nothing was left in his mind but the passion he felt for the woman in front of him, his mate. She laughed as he placed open-mouth kisses on her neck but her laughter turned into moans of pure bliss. This time, they would take things slow. No, they didn't have all the time in the world but it was important to make the most of the time they _did_ have. They couldn't waste their time or else time would waste _them_.

Anna quickly removed her blouse and Demetri followed suit, removing his black shirt. Demetri pushed her down on the bed, the same bed she used to lay in at night thinking about the day she'd finally meet her soul mate… who would have thought that a few years later, she'd be there only with an entirely different kind of mate? She closed her eyes as he slowly removed the rest of her clothing as well as what remained of his.

Demetri was truly taking his time, drinking in the glorious beauty of the vampire in front of him: his mate. But when she opened her eyes and he saw the longing, the forgiveness, the love in them, he let go of all pretenses and took her, took her like she was meant to be taken. She was his and he wasn't going to let the Volturi take her away from him. The grim prospect of them never getting the chance to share and bask in their love, to move as one again, made the experience surreal for the both of them. Anna tried as hard as she could to get as close as possible to him.

She had sent him into a frenzy as she looked at him from beneath her long, dark eyelashes and he lost any control he had been maintaining. Demetri was making her feel like a queen, like the only person in the world that mattered. And as he moved within her, alternating between fast and slow, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the feeling, both emotional and physical, of being inside her making him feel like a king. Anna's hands moved to his hair, pulling his face back to hers so she could capture his lips with her own. He groaned into her mouth, everything about her intoxicating him in the sweetest of ways. Demetri caressed her face as they kissed ardently, his movements increasing in pace. Making love to her was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced and he wanted her to enjoy every minute of it.

And she was enjoying every minute of it. It was at moments like these she would have liked to have tears to relieve all of the emotions she was currently feeling. She had lost him once… let the damn Volturi use their powers, as always, for the wrong reasons, taking away the one thing she cherished most in the world. Anna swore by her _life_ in that very moment that she would not let that happen again.

The peace that overcame them after being together for the second time was a beautiful thing. Last time, Demetri had been caught up in worrisome thoughts yet, now, when they were even more warranted than before, he was strictly content with Anna's head laying in the crook of his neck, his hands running idly through her soft tresses, their unnecessary heavy breathing the only sound in the otherwise quiet house.

"When will your parents be back?" he asked, a bit worried about meeting them.

Anna tilted her neck up so she could look at him. "It's only 7:00, right? We've got a half hour before they get home, I'd wager." His content smile developed into a concerned frown. "What? If you tell me you're worried about what you've taken from me again…" she began, not wanting to hear any more of his self-blaming accusations.

"No, it's not that." He whispered reassuringly. "It's just… what if they don't _like_ me?"

Anna's smile grew into a laugh and Demetri looked at her like she was crazy. "And would you mind telling me what is _so_ funny, hm, my love?" He said, trying to hold back the grin that was spreading at hearing Anna's incessant carefree laugh.

She was clutching at the sheets and, had she been human, her stomach would have been hurting with how much she was laughing. He joined in the laughter but stopped when she did, a semi-serious look overtaking her features.

"Demetri. It's impossible for them not to like you. I _know_ we can't tell them all the details about us and me and… well, what we are, but… I _do_ look forward to telling them that I've finally found love. We may even have to downgrade it a bit so my mom doesn't think you've kidnapped me and given me especially good plastic surgery." She said, laughing a bit at the end.

"Are you sure you can handle this, though? The last thing I want is to have to watch the look on your parents' faces if I have to restrain you to keep you from attacking them." He explained, his worries finally laid out for her to see.

She bit her lip in thought. "I managed at the airport and on the plane. They're my parents. I don't think I could attack them even if I wanted to. The only thing I don't know is how to explain to them the paleness, the eyes… they're smart, I'm sure they can figure it out on their own." She sighed. "It's the last time I'll ever see them and I just want to make sure they know I'll be okay and that their little girl is not dead. At least not yet."

"I'll be there with you, the whole time. If you so much as bend your knees and I think you might do something, I'll hold you back, I promise." He vowed sincerely. "And why do you think it's impossible for them to not to like me?" he asked.

"Well, you make me happy." Her eyes slammed into his. "They'll like whatever makes me happy." She assured herself, nodding. Her voice turned acidic and she sounded very much like a vampire, indeed. "And if they don't… it doesn't matter. I won't see them again anyway and I won't let them tell me that you're not right for me because they have _no_ idea."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Darling… I don't want you to part with them on bad terms, please. For their sake, stay civil." He warned her. "If I had been so lucky to be given the chance to say goodbye to _my_ parents…"

Anna sniffled. "I would have liked to meet them, you know. I'm sure they were wonderful people to have raised such a wonderful son."

He laughed a little, the movement causing the bed to shake. "You're too kind to me, Anna. But yes, my father did teach me to be a man and my mother, to be a gentleman."

"You mean to say you're always a gentleman?" she challenged, gesturing to their naked bodies, legs entwined in a sweetly sinful manner.

"It often depends on the occasion, I would say. Being a vampire gives us the advantage to adopt multiple personalities at one time. Such as being a gentlemen when _not_ in bed and-" He was going to continue but she cut him off.

"And a rascal _in_ bed?" Her eyes were shining innocently, her lips curled upwards in a smile.

But her smile immediately fell, as did Demetri's, when they heard the approaching roar of the engine of Anna's parents' car; fifteen minutes _early_.

"Damn." Demetri muttered under his breath.

"I second that." She said, raising her eyebrows coyly.

"I was looking forward to having another go at ravishing my lovely before I had to meet her parents." He replied, his voice sounding rather nervous.

"Oh, get dressed." Anna shimmied out of Demetri's grasp and started to get dressed, combing through her soft hair with her fingertips. He was soon dressed as well and she ran her hands through his blond locks, messing them up. "There. Now you look presentable!"

The sound of the door opening and hushed voices traveled up the stairs and Anna halted in her tracks, their scent finally hitting her. She whimpered. "Hmmmm."

Demetri steadied her. "Don't worry, now, I've got you." He promised, meeting her eyes, and she nodded, proceeding slowly down the stairs.

"Sweetheart, did you hear something?" Anna's father asked his wife as he removed her coat.

"I'm not sure, it sounded like it was coming from…" But Mrs. Harding's breath was caught as a girl, no… a woman that looked strangely like her daughter emerged from the staircase. "What…? Anna?!" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

Anna nodded and turned to the staircase, beckoning someone to join her. Demetri was at her side in under a second, his arms around her tightly, restraining her as gently as possible.

Mr. Harding's eyes went wide not only at the sight of the daughter he thought to be dead but the audacity of the man that was with her… in _his_ house… holding her like _that_!

"Hi, Mom. Dad." She said, the clarity of her voice shocking the two humans in front of her. She pulled back her lips, baring her teeth as her father took a deep breath, his scent hitting her like a wave.

"Easy." Demetri warned her, using more of his strength, pulling her flush against him. "Easy, Anna."

"Baby… we thought you were… the police said you were dead!" Her mother's voice broke. "How are you here?"

Anna was unable to talk as she was using every fiber of her being to try and control herself. She hadn't fed in too long, her black eyes a strong indication of that. Demetri roughly pushed her behind him, much to the shock and dismay of her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Harding." He addressed them politely, looking at each of them and giving them a nod. "I think it's best if the two of you sit down. We will explain everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait but here's another chappie! Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns all.**

**

* * *

**

Demetri's arms were restraining her, only about a quarter of his force exerted, and Anna was growing tired of it. She growled and her mother's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Let. _Go_." She said to Demetri, looking at him menacingly. Much to her dismay, he didn't and only tightened his hold on her.

Anna's father shook his head. "You heard her, young man." His voice angry but meek at the same time. There was something so entirely off about the situation. Why the man was restraining his daughter was beyond them but the growl that emitted from her was definitely _not_ normal. "Let her go! If it's money you want, you can have it… just don't hurt her."

Demetri laughed, his perfect voice confusing the Hardings. "With all due respect, Mr. Harding, she is _not_ the one in danger. You_, however,_ are. And so I suggest moving away from your daughter so we can explain."

"You're threatening us?" asked Mrs. Harding. "You bring her back here alive to what? Kill her in front of us? Kill _all_ of us? What do you _want_ from us?!" she shouted at him, clearly misunderstanding everything. And at that, Anna lost it. She had grown very protective of Demetri and she was not going to let anyone, not even her mother, talk to him that way.

"Stop it!" The viciousness in her voice made Mrs. Harding stop and stare at her daughter. "This has nothing to do with him. He's trying to protect you right now." She inhaled deeply and groaned. "You have no idea how good they smell, Demetri." She whispered into his ear lovingly.

He turned around and held her firmly, not trusting her to be able to handle it quite yet. "Yes, I know, my love. But they are your parents. You must remember that." In a gesture of comfort, he kissed her lips gently and she deepened the kiss, forgetting all about where she was and who all was there. At her father's clearing of his throat, however, Demetri pulled back and smiled, looking at his mate unabashedly.

"Oh, dear God." Anna's mother said suddenly. "Honey, she's been brainwashed! What's it called, that Stockholm syndrome?" Her eyes flitted back and forth between the couple. "You bastard." Once again, Demetri was being accused. She tried to hit Demetri but he moved out of the way in a blur and she retreated back.

This time, Anna pushed him aside and darted for the woman in front of her but Demetri beat her to the punch, standing in front of Mrs. Harding and colliding his body with Anna's. The sound was deafening to her parents and they finally realized that something was really off.

"Demetri…" she was breathing heavily. "Ok. I'm okay."

Demetri smiled at her. "Good, I'm very proud of you, Anna. This isn't easy, they smell almost as good as _you_ did."

"Well, if you didn't kidnap her then what is it? Some kind of Italian cult?" Mr. Harding asked, truly confused.

"_Please_." Demetri's voice was strained. He knew every second these two miserable humans (although he owed them everything for having brought Anna into this world) were near his mate, she was suffering. He decidedly did not want his mate suffering. They just did not understand that they had to distance themselves, if only a little, just to make the situation not so painful for their daughter. "I am asking you to move to the living room and sit down. I will release your daughter once I am sure she won't hurt you. We can explain if you just do this one thing. _Please_, for Anna."

Mrs. Harding nodded and dragged her husband to the couch, sitting down, their hands entwined. "Who _are_ you?" she asked him. "And why would my baby girl hurt us?"

Anna whispered something in Demetri's ear and he stood next to her, holding her arm firmly. "Darling?" he asked, urging her to begin.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to know that I love you. And that I'm not dead, obviously. But I'm not alive, either." She said carefully, not wanting to frighten them. "You guys love each other, right?" she asked her parents.

Her father turned to Mrs. Harding and looked back to his daughter. "Of course we do. Anna, what's this all about? What do you mean you're not dead but not alive?" He inquired, putting air quotations on the two states of being.

She sighed. "Good. Then you understand what love is. That's how I feel about Demetri." She smiled proudly looking at the man next to her. "He means absolutely everything to me and that's why he agreed to come here, so he could meet you both. He wanted to meet the parents of… of his soul mate. I met Demetri a few years ago and then again this year and we fell in love. That's a dull way to put it, as it's so much more than that, but it's the only way I know how to explain it. I _love_ him." She said possessively, shocking her parents even further. "The reason we faked my death in Italy was so I could join him…"

"Anna." Demetri said, warning her not to reveal everything. "I know we've broken enough rules but not this one." He explained, not wanting these humans to go about spreading rumors about their daughter.

"You're him." Anna's mother said. "You're the boy Jen said picked up Anna's phone…"

Demetri nodded his head. "Yes, Mrs. Harding, I am. And we came here with one goal in mind: for Anna to be able to say goodbye to you in a peaceful manner."

"Goodbye?" Mr. Harding's eyes shone with disappointment.

"Yes." Anna asserted. "Certain circumstances will keep me from seeing you again and it being a safe situation." She smiled at her parents. "I won't be able to come back but know that I'm alright. As long as I'm with Demetri, I'll be alright."

"I _will_ take care of her." Demetri broke in, putting his arm around her possessively. "I can promise you that. But our life is dangerous which is why this is the last you'll hear from us."

The look on Anna's face of pure love was familiar to him in a way. He had seen it before… Alice. Alice Cullen. She looked like Alice when she was looking at her mate, the empath. And Alice had known about her… Her aunt that had died, what if…?

"Pardon me, Mrs. Harding, but was your maiden name Brandon?" At the surprised look on the woman's face, he knew he was right.

"Yes… why?" she asked.

Demetri looked at Anna and it finally fit: Anna was Alice's biological niece. "You needn't worry about your sister, Mrs. Harding. Young Alice is doing just fine."

Anna's eyes flashed to him. "What do you mean? My aunt?" And then realization dawned on her face. "Alice from the phone… the Cullen."

Demetri nodded. "You know my sister? How is that possible, she's dead."

"Not exactly. But she is _very_ happy, I can tell you that. I will send her your well wishes." Demetri said, truly meaning it. The Cullen would be very pleased to know that her sister still cared about her.

"How could you _possibly_ know about her?" Asked Mrs. Harding, rather distraught that her daughter was keeping company with this man. But then she noticed the similarities between the two. The pale skin… his bright red eyes contrasting with her black eyes that used to be so bright and green… the hard sound when their bodies collided, like two rocks hitting each other… his speed… her growls… "What _are_ you, Anna?"

"Happy, Mom. I'm happy." She whispered truthfully. "And I came to introduce you to Demetri: the person responsible for that."

Anna's mother truly did not recognize her daughter. Neither did Mr. Harding, for that matter. The way that Anna looked at this Demetri character… it was almost like she worshipped the ground he walked on. And her eyes… there was something so terribly wrong with her eyes, it was almost like she wasn't human. Not human, but then… then what could she _be_?

"Sweetie, Anna… if he's done anything to you, you tell us. It's alright, we'll help you through it." Mrs. Harding stopped at the hard glare she received from her once sweet daughter. "I just don't understand why you look so different…" The tears started rolling down her mother's cheeks but she couldn't soften her face, no matter how hard she tried. "Or why he knows Alice. Alice was killed in that hospital _years_ ago… there's no way that she's alive."

Demetri frowned. "I never said she was alive. I said she's doing well and that she's very happy with her… existence. Mrs. Harding, Anna and I have made the decision to…"

"Oh _really_?" cut in Mr. Harding. "You've made the decision _together_? I'm sure. You know what, young man? This is all very shady to me. I'm thankful that you're alive, Anna, you have no idea but I'm calling the police to get to the bottom of this. Jen was right: you are a _strange_ character."

Her father stood up and Anna looked enraged. She snarled at her father and the animalistic qualities to it, the crouched position she assumed, and the hungry look in her eyes frightened him enough to sit back down.

"Anna!" Demetri shouted, holding her back forcefully this time. "It's alright, he doesn't know. Imagine the situation in reverse. He thinks I've taken his only daughter and corrupted her, am I right?"

Mr. Harding nodded, for the first time, fearing for his life; fearing his own child. Mrs. Harding's conclusion that her daughter was no longer human became concrete. It wasn't speculation anymore, it was a fact.

Anna turned and buried herself in Demetri's chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively. Humans really were stupid. They couldn't just leave her be, they had no idea the extent of pain that they were causing her. She had never thought it was going to be this difficult. They were her parents! And here she was, trying to attack them. But they were attacking Demetri _first_. What right did they have? They didn't know him! Didn't know the kind, caring, loving, honest-to-goodness wonderful man that he was. And it was partially her fault: she wasn't doing a very good job of explaining it herself.

Anna searched through the dim human memories and came across one that gave her hope they would understand.

She had been sixteen and was sure that Alex Johnston had been absolutely in love with her. Of course, he was a senior and she was just a little sophomore but she must have done something to get his attention. They had gone out on a few dates, each time solidifying her supposed love for him even more. But then, he wanted too much from her. Her heart was not enough. He wanted her body, as well.

However, as young and impressionable as she was, she refused to give up her virtue for him. That day, she had come home crying and her mother, the same woman in front of her now, cradled her and made the pain go away. She encouraged her daughter that her decisions were correct and that come one day, she would look back and laugh at the incident because she would find her soul mate and realize that waiting had been the right thing to do.

She pulled back and Demetri grabbed on to her firmly. "It's okay." She said to him. "I've got this." She turned to look at her parents, the tears of her mother subsiding. "I know you know something's different about me. But trust me, please, _believe_ _me_ when I say that it's all for the better. I'll give Aunt Alice your love. She always was special, Mom. And Dad? You think Demetri's the bad guy here? He's saved me more times than I can count. And like I remind him every single day, he didn't force anything on me. I _chose_ this. My conscious decisions have brought me where I am and I could not be happier. So that's it." Her face grew lighthearted. "You were right, Mom, that I'd find my soul mate. And I have now. We just wanted to say goodbye. I'll always love you both."

Anna smiled brokenly at both of her parents and turned around, walking towards the door. Demetri nodded at each of them and followed his mate, wanting to make sure she was okay. But he was stopped by Mrs. Harding who touched his shoulder, shivering at the coldness of it. "Yes?" he said, wanting nothing more than to leave with Anna, leave her entire human life behind.

"Demetri, I trust you'll take care of her?" she asked him. "Take care of my Anna."

Demetri smiled. "I'll take of her, Mrs. Harding. But she's _my_ Anna now." He said, unregretful, and made his way to find Anna. She had already run off into the night, knowing he could find her by the tenor of her mind. He found her, watching the sunset intently, the remainder of the star's rays making her skin sparkle beautifully. He approached her slowly and silently sat next to her, taking her in his arms. Immediately she felt safe.

It had been hard dealing with her parents but now she was glad that it was over. She would never have to see them again and it hurt but not because of that. It hurt because they didn't understand her anymore. She was different, they didn't think alike. And they did not approve. More than anything, their lack of approval hurt. Not that it mattered, though. She didn't need them anymore. She had Demetri and that was enough to last her for eternity. Eternity being the amount of time the Volturi allowed them to live, that is.

"I'm sorry that didn't go over so well, darling." He whispered into her ear. "It probably wasn't the goodbye you were hoping for."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't exactly the one I wanted but I think it was the one I needed." Her eyes slammed into his, the love he found there giving him comfort. "You've been through this, every vampire's been through this. I needed to let it go and I have."

"I'll have to train you." He said all of a sudden. "To fight, I mean. You've got strength but you've got to learn how to use it properly."

"Sure, I understand. Hey, you know how you have the whole tracking power?" he nodded. "What's my power?"

"Our powers take a while to develop. Usually your strongest characteristic as a human survives the transformation and makes itself known as your power or gift, as some would say." Demetri explained.

"But I wasn't special when I was human." She whispered to herself.

Demetri's head perked up, a look of frustration on his face. "Of course you were! You've always been special, Anna." He slowly nuzzled against her neck. "Why else would I go through all this trouble for you?"

"I'm special?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm." He replied, placing an open-mouth kiss on her neck.

"Just like Alice?" she asked him, her eyes teasing.

"No." He shook his head. "_More_ than Alice. And speaking of Alice, we really should be going. They're expecting us."

He stood up, taking her hand, and they sped back to the airport. A few hours and comfortable despite the stares they received flight after, they arrived in Seattle. A few miles of running and the pair were in Forks.

Anna paused standing outside of the Cullen house. She was not entirely prepared to see the aunt she thought had been dead since before she was born. She had seen pictures of Alice all her life, her having been very close to her mother before she was institutionalized. Anna was scared.

"Darling?" Demetri asked, worried about her.

"I'm alright." She took his hand and they walked to the door, stopping just short of it. They didn't even have to knock; Edward knew they were there and had opened the door the moment they stepped onto the porch. All Anna could do was hope they accepted her and Demetri.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks, as always, to my reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

Demetri's thoughts were rather repetitive as he spotted Edward: _please don't hate us, please don't hate us, please don't hate us_. He knew he and the Cullens didn't exactly have the best of relationships all things considered but he liked to think that they would appreciate his history of being extremely courteous and polite no matter what kind of situation presented itself.

"Hello Demetri." Edward greeted, his voice extremely amicable, to which Demetri raised a perfect brow.

"Edward. This is…" He began, looking at his mate.

"Anna. Yes, I know. Nice to meet you." Edward replied, extending his hand to the lovely vampire.

"It's my pleasure." Anna said, smiling brightly.

Edward moved out of the way, making room for the pair to step inside. Anna's eyes widened at the spectacular house. It really was beautiful. Demetri looked a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't been in a real house in a long time, much less the Cullens' house. Not that he had anything against them, it's just that his position had always required him to consider them enemies. They were an abomination to the vampire world in that they drank the blood of animals and associated with humans on a regular basis.

But they were also the only people that could protect him and more importantly, Anna. No, he wasn't using them. It would just take him a while to blend into their lifestyle. After centuries of living a certain way, it was going to be tough, more so for him than for Anna.

Edward quirked a brow at Demetri's thoughts but then he softened his expression. He knew he would do the same thing for Bella.

Then, Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs to greet the newcomers. Anna smiled at the pair; they reminded her of her and Demetri.

"Hello again, old friend." Carlise said to Demetri, smiling at him genuinely.

"Carlisle." Demetri replied, walking up to his friend to shake his hand. "It has been too long."

Carlisle shook his hand in return. "It certainly has."

"And you must be the lovely Anna." Esme said, a kind and caring smile on her face.

Demetri watched as Anna nodded bashfully and walked up to take Demetri's hand in hers. He loved that about her; she wanted to be near to him just as much he craved being near her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle. You, as well, Esme. Demetri has told me a lot about you all." Anna said, smiling back at the couple in front of her.

Just then, Renesmee's scent filled Anna's nostrils. "Pardon me for asking, but what is that strange smell?" she asked Esme.

And as if on cue, Renesmee descended the stairs with Alice holding her hand and all other Cullens in tow. As soon as Alice saw Anna, her own flesh and blood, she felt a strong pull to the girl. Alice skipped down the rest of the stairs and ran to hug her niece.

"Oh, Anna!" she tightened her hold on Anna, relishing the moment. She looked at Demetri and mouthed a "thank you" to him. Anna returned the hug with equal fervor.

After Alice pulled back, had she been human, tears would have been brimming her eyes. "Aunt Alice." Anna said happily.

"Just call me Alice, Sweetie. Thank goodness you're alright." Her eyes flashed to Demetri. "And thank you, Demetri, truly. I'm so happy for the two of you."

At that, Rosalie scoffed. "Of course Alice's niece would have to pick _him_."

Anna growled ever so slightly, her possessiveness threatening to come out again. She didn't like it when others insulted her Demetri.

Edward laughed. "I don't think you want to mess with her, Rose." He said. "She's not a human anymore."

"I could take her." She mumbled under her breath before plastering a fake smile on her face. _Another life ruined_, she thought to herself.

After all the introductions were made, Bella gave Demetri a pointed look with narrowed eyes and indicated at Renesmee.

"Since we _do_ have a half-human in the house, I'd appreciate it if you could both control yourselves around Ness. And not hunt around Forks. My father is still alive and we _do_ have human friends." Bella said as civilly as she could.

"Of course, we wouldn't _dream_ of hurting Renesmee." Demetri confirmed, smiling at all of the Cullens. He just wanted them to stop looking at him like he was going to attack at any minute. He was done with that part of his life. He had more important things now and it wasn't like he was a killing machine. Yes, Demetri was still one of the most dangerous vampires in the world but he would no longer put those powers to use for unjustified reasons.

Why couldn't they just accept him?

"They're afraid." Edward cut in, having been reading his thoughts. "You don't exactly have the best history with us and Nessie, especially."

"If I may…" Anna began. "Demetri was around me while I was a human and was a perfect gentleman." She smiled, thinking back to how gentle and careful he had been with her while she was still fragile. Her eyes wandered to Edward whom she knew could see all of her memories. "He has amazing self-control and Renesmee is not in danger. If you would all just let go of the pretenses and grudges you might hold against the Volturi and see Demetri, _just_ Demetri, you'll see that he's not that different from any of you. He is loving and considerate." She gripped Demetri's hand tighter. "We don't want to inconvenience you but they _will_ be coming after us. Chelsea is dead and I… I messed things up, too. So if you want us to leave, we will."

Esme smiled at Anna and walked up to her, giving her a welcoming hug. "Of _course_ you're welcome, here, Sweetie. Even if you weren't Alice's niece, you'd still be welcome." And then she turned to Demetri. "And you too, Demetri. She's right, we can't hold anything against you… you were just doing your job, nothing more." With that, Esme gave him a hug, too.

At first, he stiffened, unsure if he should trust them as kind as they were but then he softened up and hugged the Cullen's mother figure back, thankful that she was accepting of them.

"The rules for hunting still stand. No humans unless you want to venture elsewhere." Carlisle said in a fatherly tone. "But you both are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Demetri replied, truthfully meaning it. "It means a lot to us."

And with that, the new couple got settled in with the new family.

Anna and Demetri spent the next few days getting settled in. Surprisingly enough, Demetri had gotten along splendidly with Emmett and Jasper and they partook in various activities together. The men of the family seemed to be excited to have a new couple in the house. But of course, it escaped no one's attention that the person with whom Demetri got along with best, aside from his Anna, of course, was Carlisle.

"Demetri, a word?" Carlisle came into the family room and invited him into his office. "Have a seat."

"Your hospitality to me and Anna has been remarkably appreciated. Anna recently broke ties with her family and I know she's enjoying spending time with yours." Demetri thanked him, glad to have his old friend back.

Carlisle nodded at him. "Alice only gave us the broad scope of what happened, not the specifics. What exactly led Aro to want to _kill_ you?"

Demetri sighed, not particularly wanting to relive this moment but it was only fair that Carlisle knew why he was potentially bringing down upon them the wrath of the Volturi. "I had left, I needed time to think… Anna followed me and attacked some humans in broad daylight. She was a day old, there was nothing to be done. When I took her to the castle, he was furious. And _Caius_…" He spat out the name with absolute hatred. "Caius suggested what Aro deemed a just punishment and had Chelsea strip away my ties to Anna." His breathing increased. "I nearly _killed_ her, Carlisle. I tracked and hunted and stalked my own _mate_, with full intent to kill. When I found out what had happened, thanks to Heidi… I killed Chelsea and everything went back to normal. My feelings came back. I came to find her as soon as possible. But I can't help but think what would've happened if I hadn't found out. Anna would be dead right now."

"So now Aro wants revenge? For Chelsea?" Carlisle asked, hoping for the opposite.

"I don't know _what_ he wants. All I know is that _I_ want Anna to be safe and I will die protecting her if it comes to that." He spoke resolutely.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I understand. We will stand by you, Demetri, in any way we know how."

"Carlisle, I don't want your beautiful family to be put in danger. And this time by the cause of an old enemy." He explained, lowering his head, embarrassed.

"You're no enemy to us, Demetri. You've always been my friend. You had no choice but to do what Aro said, none of you were there of your own free will." Carlisle had a pensive look on his face. "And the others?"

Demetri's head shot up and looked at Carlisle solemnly. "They are alive… for the time being. I cannot attest to their conditions but they must be poor. Heidi, Alec, Jane, and Felix were tortured for trying to help Anna. It's all just one big mess. The only way for us to live is for Aro and Caius to die."

"You know if that can be avoided, it would be for the best." Carlisle offered. "Although… if anyone even tried anything like that with Esme, I know I'd want the same, despite my rather peaceful nature." And with that, he gave his newest "son" a heartfelt smile.

* * *

"It'll be alright, amore, you will see." Felix spoke to Heidi as he cradled her in his arms.

She shook her head. "No. I heard them! Aro is going to scour the planet for them. The Volturi always get what they want."

Felix kissed her forehead. "I didn't know you had it in you to stand up to them. I love that about you."

She scoffed. "Look where it got us." Her eyes glazed over with fear. "Jane is a strong one. But she has a good heart, I know it hurt her to do that to us." Heidi's expression turned angry. "Felix, they made her torture her own _brother_!"

"I know, I know." Soothing motions made themselves present on Heidi's back. "It's terrible, I know. Something is wrong with the masters."

"Something is wrong with _us_! How could we have stayed after what they did to Demetri? They stripped him of his feelings for his mate. Loyalty or no loyalty, you don't just _do_ that!" She sighed. "I had always thought of them as my fathers. I never had a real father figure in my life and when Aro took me in… I just can't believe I let them fool me for so long."

"They fooled us all." Felix smirked, despite the gravity of the situation. "You know, when Demetri and Anna first met, he protected her. Didn't let me drink her dry. They had an immediate connection. I used to think the Cullens were twisted, wrong for shying away from their nature. But now…"

"Now?" Heidi asked, eager to know his innermost thoughts.

"Now I can see that they're right. It is possible to have and be a family." Felix turned his head to face her. "I can see that, now, and I want that… with you. Once we get out of here. _If_ we get out of here… I would love to start over with you, Heidi. Do things right away from all of this. I'm tired of being Felix, the guard, the fighter… I just want to be me."

Heidi's eyes were glistening. "Oh, Felix!" She threw her arms around him. "I would love nothing more than that. But we can't just leave Jane and Alec, they have to come with us. They stuck by us and Anna and Demetri. I love them, I really do. And I know what you mean about the Cullens. They used to disturb me, too. Carlisle was lucky- he was able to escape all of this _centuries_ ago."

"We will make it out, Heidi. I promise you." He said truthfully.

"Or die trying." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna had been catching up with her new mother and sisters, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee.

"We're so happy to have you here, Anna." Alice said happily while the rest, with the exception of Rosalie, nodded. "How's Rachel?"

Anna's face paled considerably at the mention of her mother. They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. "She's… she didn't understand. And she blamed Demetri for everything, so did my dad. I snapped when they started blaming him. It's not his fault, none of it is."

Yet again, Rosalie scoffed and Esme admonished her. "Now, Rose. Demetri is as much a part of this family as Anna is."

She growled. "Demetri is _not_ a part of this family." Her eyes diverted to Anna. "And neither are you. Just because he thought you were good enough to keep around and just because you're Alice's biological niece doesn't make you a part of this family." She hissed. "Clearly, since you're in love with that sick, twisted excuse for a person, you don't know what that is."

"Rosalie!" Alice hissed at her, the evidence of Anna's discontentment visible on her sullen-looking face. "Anna, don't listen to her, it took years for her to accept Bella."

At that, Bella nodded, sympathizing with her. She knew what it was like to feel rejected by the blonde beauty. Renesmee was the one thing that had brought them together, their desire to save her life.

"You don't _know_ him." Anna's voice was like steel, harsh and unforgiving. "You don't know what he's been through, what he suffered and gave up for me. If I ever have the chance to make it up to him, I will. I'd do anything for him and I don't care if you don't like us, Rosalie. We're not going stay here forever." Her voice faltered at Alice's unintended whimper of protest. "It's going to be hard for Aro to track Demetri and he's not a bad person at heart. Caius has poisoned his mind and it's a shame, really. Aro had the potential to be a great man. But he did things to Demetri that you wouldn't do to your worst enemy. It's killing him inside that he almost hurt me and he doesn't feel worthy of any of yours' acceptance. But when Aro _does_ find us, we're gone, and we won't put you in harm's way. Demetri and I may not have a lot of time left so if you could try to stay civil for the sake of charity, I'd really appreciate it." And with that, Anna stormed out of the room, casting an apologetic glance at her other "family" members.

She needed Demetri. He was really the only one who could understand her and it hurt her desperately when he wasn't around in her vicinity. _Demetri_…

She found him downstairs in the living room, sitting on the couch across from Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob. Jacob's nose scrunched when Anna entered the room, the familiar vampire sweetness of the five of them overwhelming. Demetri's sweet smell entered her nostrils and she breathed in deeply, relishing his scent. He smiled at her when her head cocked to the side lovingly, admiring her mate.

"Anna." Edward acknowledged her. "Rose doesn't mean it, she just doesn't like to see other people close to her age get stuck in this life."

"Why does everyone think I'm stuck in this life?" Anna flopped herself down on the couch and snuggled against Demetri, his arms wrapping her in a safe embrace. "I wanted it! I _still_ want it. You understand, don't you, Edward?"

Much to her surprise, Jasper spoke up. "I know how you feel about him. It's no different than how any of us feel for our mates." He smiled, thoughts of his beautiful, wonderful, quirky Alice flashing across his mind. "It must be frustrating having people doubt your feelings but trust me, you'll grow on us. Even Jake, here."

Jake scoffed. "As if we need any more bloodsuckers, especially those filthy…" He trailed off at Anna's growl. "Well, I guess you guys aren't _really_ part of the Volturi so you're okay in my book. Plus, Ness really likes you, Anna."

Anna smiled at the mutt. He was a really nice person, even if he did smell like a wet dog. At that, Edward laughed inwardly.

"Well, who couldn't love my Anna?" Demetri asked rhetorically and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Their intimate touch triggered something in Anna and her eyes glazed over, seeing, but not what was in front of her. She saw Demetri and smiled at first but soon, the smile dissipated. He was laying on the ground, crying her name incessantly, sobs escaping his lips. He cursed Aro and the day he ever met the bastard and Anna didn't quite understand. She tried approaching him but he couldn't see her, he just kept muttering her name. And then she understood.

He was mourning her. But where was she? What happened to her? A gasp escaped her lips as the smell of smoke and burning timber entered her nostrils. Fire… someone had been burned. Had _she_ been burned? By the look on Demetri's face, she had. It soon dawned on her. She had been killed. How, when, and why was unclear but she was gone. And Aro had something to do with it. The look on Demetri's face was of pure torture… agony. _I will avenge you, Anna. To the death._

"No!" she shouted, retreating from Demetri. And suddenly, everything cleared and she was back in the Cullens' living room, Demetri with his arms around her. Her heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as her mate eyed her in concern.

He touched her face softly. "Are you alright?"

Anna's eyes flashed to Edward and he looked confused but then the crease in his forehead flattened out. He knew what was going on. Anna's relationship to Alice had to have rubbed off on her new vampire self somehow… the girl could have visions, just not the typical kind that Alice had. Perhaps it was triggered by touch? He needed to talk to Alice.

"What just happened?" Anna asked Edward, her purple-gold eyes asking him for clarification.

Demetri's eyes rested on the mind-reader, as well, as he was equally worried about what had just happened. "Edward?" he asked.

"A vision." Edward stated simply.

Jasper's eyes were flickering between Anna and Edward. He could feel the waves of anxiety, terror, and fear rolling off of Anna and it was starting to unnerve him. _A vision? How was that possible?_ And of what could the vision have been to terrify his new sister so much?

"Of what?" Demetri asked, looking at his mate pointedly, desperation written clearly on his face, at which Anna cringed, recalling the look on his face in her vision. And his promising words…

Anna shook her head and gave Edward a pointed look. "I don't remember… exactly."

Her new brother looked at her, unconvinced that this was the right course of action. "Anna, I think it's best-…"

"Edward." She said seriously. "It was nothing. Maybe it was just a glitch or something."

At that, he nodded. They would speak of the matter in private at a later time. Still, Anna could not shake the image out of her mind of her mate on the ground signing his death sentence for her sake.

Edward's eyes also reflected that pain. He didn't know exactly how, exactly when, or even _why_ but something bad was going to happen. Glancing at the couple, their happy, exuberant mood overshadowed by the melancholy on Anna's face, he couldn't help but frown dejectedly. _Yes_, Edward thought. _Something very bad was going to happen._


End file.
